Special Adventures 2
by bluey-bear
Summary: Ancient Pokémon created the world, but now they're trying to demolish it. Just when the Dex Holders thought that the war was already over, a new one begins... Sequel to 1358456's Special Adventures.
1. A Great Honour

**Hey everyone! **

**This is my sequel to 1358456's story Special Adventures (SA). If you haven't read that yet, then well... go read it. If you don't, well, no virtual cookies for you. I highly suggest you go to his profile page, because like he said on his tumblr; it has a number of important story mechanics, information, and stuff.**

**But I'll just copy and paste some of the information there to here. So... here.**

**Ages (w/ Crystal as a basis):**  
><strong>Red, Green, Blue: + 4<strong>  
><strong>Yellow, Gold, Silver: + 1<strong>  
><strong>Crystal: 0<strong>  
><strong>Ruby, Sapphire: - 1<strong>  
><strong>Emerald, Black, White: - 2<strong>  
><strong>Diamond, Pearl, Platinum: - 4<strong>

**Swearing/Censoring: No censor when tone serious. Other cases: "F*CK!", "FUUUUU-" ... "-UUUUUUCK!", etc.**

**Currency: 200 PKD per 1 USD. Makes a Pokeball cost $1. Reasonable.**

**Accessories: The Pokegear is the equivalent of "cell phone" in real life. Everyone will have one, regardless of generation. No Sinnoh Dex Holders will call using the Poketch, as that watch has no such function.**

**Distance and Travel:**** 6 hours per route by walking, 2 hours by bicycle, 30 minutes by vehicle, 15 minutes by aerial transport. Variations allowed. 2 days by boat between Kanto/Johto to Hoenn or Sinnoh. 4 days in total from Hoenn to Sinnoh. Halved time for speed boats. 1 day by boat from Kanto to Johto. 4 hours by boat between each Sevi Islands of different districts (1, 2, 3 from 4, 5, 8, and 6, 7, 9), 1 hour for same district. Time halved for aerial transport.**

**And yes, I did get permission to write a sequel, so don't bother to tell him that some person copied his work or whatever. **

**Brief summary: Ancient Pokémon created the world, but now they're trying to demolish it. Just when the Dex Holders thought that the war was already over, a new one begins...**

**Enough talk, I hope you will enjoy this sequel! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: A Great Honour<p>

October 28, Violet City...

Gold wished that Crystal wasn't so stubborn. When she took off her cast and started to practice walking again, he had held her hands and took steps back so she can take another foot forward. But now, she insisted that she would be able to walk on her own. And that made him a little worried, since she seemed to be struggling. Every now and then, she would wince because of the pain, and Gold instantly noticed every time she did so.

"Crys... I think you shouldn't have taken the cast off. If it still hurts and you're going to try to walk on your own and run around... then I doubt it'll get better anytime soon." Gold said, with a hint of concern in his tone.

Crystal shook her head. "Gold, what if something happens? What if we need to help with another crisis? I need to be ready by then, you know. Besides, I'm sure there are Pokémon out there that I haven't caught yet. And if I still have this stupid cast... I won't be able to fight on the battlefield for real this time, or catch those Pokémon."

"Hey, from what I heard, you helped them win."

Crystal clenched her fists tightly – which confused Gold. Nobody spoke much about the battle, despite the fact that some of the revived Dex Holders wanted to hear about how the others managed to end it. But Gold had known that Crystal was the one in command. And he also knew that they were victorious in the end. So why was she upset? She lead them to victory, wasn't that a great accomplishment?

"Gold, I – I killed six Dex Holders in that fight..."

Gold's eyes widened slightly. "... You're kidding, aren't you? You didn't kick them or anything right–"

Crystal slapped his arm. "No! I didn't kill them with my own hands! Why would you even _think_ I would do that?" she said, looking quite annoyed.

Gold chuckled and rubbed the spot where she had slapped him. "I know, Crys. I'm just messing with you. So... what happened in that fight? Nobody told me anything."

"Well..."

Crystal began to explain to him what happened. But before she told him about the events at the battlefield, she told him about how she became the one in command. She mentioned how she wanted Green to take command instead, but then her mind changed when Green told him what actually happened between him and Blue. Even to this day, she couldn't help but to feel guilty about her behaviour back then.

Although, Gold was surely surprised to hear about how Crystal acted after his sacrifice. He knew that she would be greatly saddened by his death, but he didn't think that she would start acting cold towards the other Dex Holders. That... was something he couldn't believe. He would never admit it, but Crystal was one of the nicest people he knew. She cared for the orphans and she watched over her juniors in every possible way. Hearing how much his death affected her... he just couldn't believe it.

Crystal continued to tell him about what had happened. The whole time, Gold remained silent. He didn't want to say anything that would upset her more (he wouldn't dare to make her even more troubled anyway), and he didn't want to interrupt her story. Crystal was thankful for that. She had been keeping that from Gold (and the other revived Dex Holders) for a while now, and all she wanted to do was vent and explain why she was so saddened about the events... Luckily, in the end, everyone was revived and they were all back to normal. Most of them were back to normal, anyway.

...

Meanwhile, somewhere in Johto...

...

Suddenly, Silver's Pokégear began vibrate. He glanced at the screen and he was confused to see Sabrina's caller ID.

He was going to ignore her call. He wasn't very much in the mood to talk to anyone, let alone Sabrina, but then a thought occurred. Surely, Sabrina wasn't going to engage in conversation with him without a good reason... It wasn't like she was going to ask him to be on the lookout for other people, right?

Blue's image appeared in his mind, resulting for him to sigh. He missed his older sister figure too much. He wished that Green hadn't erased her memories, but he knew that Green made a good choice to erase hers. He wouldn't admit that, though. He was still pissed at him for choosing Blue to have her memories wiped out... All these years, Blue's been taking care of him. She made sure he had a better childhood once they escaped. She tried to do everything she can for him so he would forget their dark past, even if she knew it was impossible since it had left permanent emotional scars. Now that her memories have been wiped out, those scars won't bother her anymore. Hopefully, she was happy right now... Wherever she was.

Silver shook the thought of Blue away. He was aware that it wasn't the best time to reminisce. He reluctantly picked up the call. "... What do you want, Sabrina?"

"Boss found out that you were looking for Blue. He wanted to help. So... he sent a small search team to find her. He didn't want to attract any attention, so he made sure to keep the number of grunts low," Sabrina said. She remained silent for a few moments as Silver took the time to process the information. She added, "You're not going to ask how I got your number, are you?"

"And why would I do that?"

"No reason," she replied in monotone.

"... Did they find anything?" he asked, hoping for a good reply.

"No, not yet." she answered. Silver sighed. "You're searching for her right now, correct?"

"Yes."

"Are you in Johto? I tried to access your mind, but the distance was too far. I doubt you're in Kanto right now."

"Yes, I am in Johto. But, I don't know where I exactly am."

"Alright. I will offer you my help with my psychic abilities, since your father had commanded me to do so. I will be there shortly, Silver."

"... Thank you. And tell my father that I thank him as well." With that said, Sabrina hung up. Silver looked up at the sky and smiled faintly. '_I hope I can find you soon, sis.'_

_..._

Nuvema Town, 12:35pm...

_..._

"Hooray, Miss President! You're officially one of the Pokedex Holders now!" Black cheered happily.

White smiled at him and then gave her new Pokédex a glance. "Yeah..." she trailed off, before looking up at Professor Juniper. "Thank you so much, Professor!"

"You're welcome, White. You shouldn't be thanking me, though. You should thank Bianca," the professor replied, smiling at the two trainers. "She was the former owner of that Pokédex."

White appeared confused. "Bianca? Who's Bianca?"

"She's a childhood friend of mine. I'm sure I have told you about her before, right?" Black said.

"Oh!" White exclaimed. "_That_ Bianca... ... You didn't tell me she had a Pokédex too."

Black chuckled awkwardly. "I thought it wasn't very important."

"Black, of course it was important! She was a Pokedex Holder too! If you told me about her sooner, then our seniors would've known about her and–"

"Relax, White. Bianca wouldn't mind that," he attempted to assure her.

White sighed. "Alright, then. ... Wait, if there was an original owner then why was this given to me? What happened to Bianca?" she questioned them, with a hint of concern. She didn't personally know Bianca, but she couldn't help but to worry about her if something bad had happened... The Pokédex wouldn't just be given to her for no reason, and she knew that. After meeting her seniors and getting to know some of them better, she realized that each of them were all powerful in their own, unique ways. It was rather inspiring, but at the same time, it was rather scary. They held so much power, who knew what they could do... It was a good thing that they were her allies, though.

"Don't worry. Bianca just decided to give up her Pokémon journey and become my assistant. Because of that, I had asked a few individuals about who should I give Bianca's Pokédex too. Professor Oak and Black both voted for you to take it. And, Black insisted as well. But... I hadn't doubted that you wouldn't work well with the Pokédex after I heard about what you had done back in the events with ShadowNet. I'm sure you'll make a wonderful Dex Holder, White."

"Wow... This is really amazing," White said, her smile growing wider. She was overjoyed at the moment, and her eyes were even beginning to water. Black noticed that and chuckled. He patted her on the shoulder and gave her a grin.

"Welcome to the group, Miss President!"

White nodded and suddenly hugged him. He nearly lost his balance since he wasn't expecting it, but laughed it off and hugged her back. White rested her head on his shoulder.

After a few moments, Black realized something. "We should call up our seniors and tell them about this, Miss President! I'm sure they would be happy to hear that there's a new addition to the group," he suggested.

White pulled away. "That's a great idea, Black! Let's throw a party or something then!" she exclaimed with joy.

Professor Juniper smiled and turned to walk away. "I'll leave you two alone. Good luck, White. I'll see you kids soon. Bye!" she said, walking back inside her laboratory. White and Black watched her until she was out of sight.

A thought suddenly occurred to him. "Wait, what about Pokéstar Studios? And the BW Agency?" he asked, glancing at the direction where the filming crew was.

White's eyes widened. "... I can't believe I forgot about that. I guess I was just too happy about getting a Pokédex," she sighed.

"Well, we can schedule the party on some other day. It doesn't have to be today. But... we _can_ give them a call and tell them the news," he replied. "When do you think that big project of yours will be finished?"

"I don't know, Black. Several weeks? Or months? I'm really not sure." she answered with a hint of sadness. She was excited about being the event planner and the owner of Pokéstar Studios, but... she wished that she could have some time as an official Dex Holder with her seniors as well.

...

Fifteen minutes later, Slateport City...

...

Sapphire and Ruby quickly bought the tickets and boarded the ship. Once they found their cabin, Sapphire kicked off her shoes, threw her bag off somewhere and fell onto her bed whilst Ruby placed his bag on the bed before sitting down. Sapphire sighed and changed her position and laid her head on her arms. The trip to Unova was going to take _six_ days... Or was it seven days? She couldn't remember what the lady had said.

"Ruby... Tell me when you're going to go eat... Okay?"

Ruby noticed how Sapphire was laying down and thought that she was sleeping. He carefully leaned closer to her to get a better look of her to find out whether or not she was really sleeping. Once he got a better look of her face, her eyes were closed and she was snoring softly. Ruby smiled at the sight. Sapphire looked so calm and peaceful in her sleep, it was... nice to see her like that.

"It's not even one in the afternoon yet, but you're already fast asleep..." he murmured. "Oh well. Sweet dreams, Sapph." Ruby carefully gave her a quick peck on the forehead, making sure that he wouldn't wake her up.

...

Pallet Town, 5:30pm...

...

Daisy walked into the room and placed a tray of two cups of tea on a table. "I thought that I should make you some tea," she smiled.

"Thanks," Green said.

Green looked over his shoulder for a brief moment and then turned his attention back to the research project. He was going to ask Crystal to help him on a project, but from what he heard from Gold and her, she was still trying to walk and run again. So Green decided to leave her alone for a week or two and then ask her. Time was running out, but he knew that if she worked on those research projects... she would spend less time with Gold. And after the revival, it seemed to be that all Crystal wanted to do was be with the goggled trainer. But he understood why. She loved him. She wanted to spend every moment with him... just like how he wanted to be with Blue.

A few days ago, Green decided to attempt to get Blue off his mind. Of course, it wasn't easy. Heck, it wasn't even possible. He missed everything about her. He wanted to restore her memory, but he couldn't. She was happy now, and that was all that mattered to him.

"Green? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Daisy," he replied. "I'm just... tired."

Daisy frowned before she placed a hand on her brother's shoulder. She wore a sympathetic expression, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is. I'm just tired, Daisy," Green insisted. "... Aren't you supposed to be with Bill? Don't you need to finish planning the wedding?" he hesitantly asked. It saddened him that he wouldn't be able to see her wedding, but... he didn't have any other choice. He was going to be gone by his birthday, and nothing could possibly change that.

"Well... yeah, but I decided to spend some time with my little brother," she replied happily. "Can you believe it, Green? I'm getting married soon! It's a dream come true," she let out a sigh of content. "I'm going to have my own family someday, and then I could just imagine you being the best uncle, Green," Daisy giggled. "I don't think you'll spoil my kids, right?"

"Please, Daisy, don't think about children just yet..." he rolled his eyes. "If Bill ever hurts you, you need to tell me, alright?"

"Green, you are not going to beat up my future husband. And he's going to be your brother-in-law," Daisy said with a bright smile. "I still haven't finished picking my bridesmaids, but I did ask Bill if I could pick the best man. Try to guess who it is, Green."

"Uh..."

"It's you, of course! Who would be a better best man than my own little brother?" she said. "I truly hope you're alright with it, though. If you're not... then... I don't know who the best man would be."

Green looked at her with wide eyes._ '... I'm going to be the best man too? ... This isn't good... ... Daisy, I'm really sorry...' _

Daisy stood there expectantly. She hoped that he would be alright with it. If he wasn't, then she would just beg for him to say yes. For years, she always wanted to see her own brother as her best man at her wedding. It would sadden her if he really wouldn't do it, but hopefully she would somehow understand why.

"Daisy... I'm honoured... Although, I don't think I can. You can get one of your friends, can't you? Or does Bill have a brother of his own? Just... someone else, Daisy. I'm sorry, but I can't." he answered with a sad expression. "I'm sorry, Daisy. I really am. But I can't."

"But why, Green?" she frowned. "Is it because you hate me?"

"No! That's not true. You're my older sister and I love you, but I just can't."

"Green, please..." she pleaded.

_'I'm so sorry, Daisy...' _"I – I'll try think about it... No promises, though. But I'll try to see if I can."

Daisy's expression brightened slightly. "Thank you, Green. I really hope you can, though. I honestly don't know who the best man would be if it wasn't you."

"... Daisy, can I ask you something?" Green asked after a moment of silence between him and his sister. "What if you want to be with someone, but couldn't? And you tried to get that person off your mind for so long but you always failed... What would you do?"

Daisy smiled when she realized something. "Well... Let's see... If I'm trying to get the person I love off my mind, then... I would fail, of course. If you fell in love someone, it's hard to not think about them. If it wasn't for the fact that I couldn't be with them... then I would've confessed. I don't think I'm giving you good advice right now, but... may I ask why exactly can't you be with them, Green?"

"... She's just happier without me. It's simple as that." _'And I can't be with her because I'll be gone soon... I don't want to just restore her memory, make her happier than ever, and just leave her... I know that will leave a mark on her and I don't want to hurt her ever again...' _

"Green... that's not true. Whoever the girl is, I'm sure she wouldn't be happier without you. She would be happier if you were there with her, Green. I'm sure she's someone special since you don't go around liking random girls. But who is it?"

_'Should I tell Daisy...? ... ... Maybe I should... A lot of people already know, anyway. Knowing Daisy, she wouldn't try to get me together with Blue if I told her the truth.' _"You've met her before, actually."

"Blue?" she asked, even though she already knew who it really was. Green hesitantly nodded. Daisy felt happy for her little brother, since this was the first time she knew about how he fell in love with someone. She couldn't remember the last time he had a crush on someone. Perhaps he never had a crush on anyone before Blue... "I knew it," she said. "I'm really happy for you, Green. I still can't understand how she's happier without you, though... Have you spoken to her about it?"

Green shook his head. "No. And I don't think I will."

"Maybe I can–" Daisy tried to suggest, but was cut off.

"No, Daisy. Don't. ... Please."

Daisy sighed. "Green... tell me what's wrong. You really aren't acting like yourself... I'm your older sister, aren't I? So please, tell me what's bothering you. I want to help."

Green remained quiet and refused to say a word. Minutes passed by, and Daisy realized that he really wasn't going to tell her anything. She rubbed his shoulder in a comforting manner. "If you need me, just call. I'm always here for you, Green. Please remember that," Daisy said, before leaving the room.

When Green heard the door shut, he turned around and walked towards the tea so he could take a sip or two. He ended up drinking the whole cup. He felt so conflicted and confused inside... He wanted to make his sister happy. He wanted to make his precious friends and family happy. And he wanted Blue to be happy... With his sacrifice, that wasn't easy to do.

Green sighed and placed the now-empty cup back on the tray before going back to work.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright! I finished! I was trying to end it quickly, so I apologize if the ending seemed a little... bad. Oh well. I tried. I hope you all liked it, though! Actually, can you leave a review and tell me how was it? I'd love to hear some responses. <strong>

**Next chapter will hopefully be up in late August. If not, then September. I'll be in the Philippines for the next seven weeks, so I wouldn't be able to write very much. **

**This chapter wasn't beta-read (yet) because I'm in a rush to leave for the airport, so I couldn't ask the kind person who offered to beta read. I will send it to them, but I won't update it with the corrections until I come back. ** But I did try my best to look this over quickly and correct my errors.****

**Until then, see you next time! **


	2. Family Ties

**Hiya! :)**

**As you know, I was rushing to finish the first chapter so I could go to the airport, and I forgot some important stuff. So I went back and changed a little thing. I'm sorry about that, but reading it over again isn't necessary. I just took out the scene where Sapphire and Ruby arrive in Unova. It's not big deal... right? (I hope it's not a big deal o-o)**

**The only reason why I changed it is because I had a misunderstanding with the timeline of the events... I had forgotten that there was something important mentioned in the post ending of SA. Hehe, sorry.**

**Anyways, this is... a late update. I know. Sorry! But now I'm obviously back from the Philippines, and I'm becoming quite busy thanks to school. I said that I would get this chapter out in late August or early September, but nah, I didn't. I apologize for that! There's just a lot of distractions. I just hope that it won't take me a month or two to upload another chapter... *sigh* **

**By the way... Wow, thank you all _so_ much for the reviews, favourites and follows. I appreciate it greatly! I'm glad to see that you all are liking it so far! :D**

**I hope you enjoy this second chapter!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Family Ties<p>

October 29, Berlitz Mansion, 2pm...

"Hello? May I speak to Professor Berlitz? This is her daughter."

"Ah, yes. Please give me a moment, miss Berlitz," a woman on the other side of the line answered.

Platinum waited for a few moments. Then, she heard her mother on the telephone. "Platinum! I'm glad that you called back," she said.

"Hello, mother. I apologize for not being able to answer your call at first. I was... out with my friends that time," Platinum replied politely, smiling to herself.

"Ah, were you with those boys you told me about before? Diamond and Pearl?"

Platinum walked around the room while she held onto the telephone with one hand. "Yes. They are very precious friends to me."

"It is assuring to hear that you are going out and having fun with friends, my dear. Anyways, I called you because I have a favour to ask."

Platinum stopped in front of her mirror. She wondered if anything had gone wrong in her mother's research. Curiously, she asked her, "What must I do?"

"Platinum, I want you to travel to Unova and receive research papers from a woman named Bianca. You can even invite your friends to tag along! Of course, I will pay for all of your expenses if necessary. What do you say, Platinum? Are you willing to accept?"

Platinum gazed at her reflection on the mirror momentarily. She was surprised to hear her mother offer her such a thing. Platinum thought that her mother wanted to keep her in the household, safe and protected entirely, like her father and Sebastian wanted... Well, her mother did direct her to the Battle Frontier, but that was it. It always seemed that she wanted the same thing Platinum's father wanted: Platinum's utmost safety. "Yes, I will accept. But... why me? Can't you hire some sort of... professional?"

"Do you not wish to travel to Unova, dear?"

"No, it is not because of that. I would love to travel with Unova. I would love it even more if I had Diamond and Pearl travelling with me like we did before..." she trailed off, whilst a warm smile formed on her lips. "I am just wondering why you chose me for this task. Father is never fond of the idea of me going on an adventure, so... I am not sure if he will be happy when he hears that I will be travelling again..."

"Platinum, darling, your father is only trying to protect you from danger. You may be thirteen years old already, but you are still our precious little girl. And because of that, he tries to keep you away from things like that. I wanted you to be perfectly safe as well, but when I heard what you did... I just felt so proud, Platinum. If you want to go on more and more adventures and see the world, then go right ahead."

Platinum was overjoyed to hear those words; impressing her parents was something she always tried to do, no matter what.

"Your father will not approve of this easily, but worry not. I will handle that. I am only allowing you because I trust that you are strong enough to protect yourself. I am sure you do not need either of us to keep on protecting you anymore because you are capable of doing so by your own. That is why, I chose you for this task, Platinum. Yes, I could have just hired someone, but... I am sure it'll be a great opportunity for you and your friends as well, so why not take the chance?"

"Thank you so much, mother," Platinum said. "May I ask for details on who this Bianca is, and where she is in Unova? I will tell Diamond and Pearl immediately about this task once we are finished speaking to each other."

"You're welcome, my dear," Mrs. Berlitz replied. And Platinum knew her mother was smiling on the other line. "Bianca is Professor Juniper's assistant. She travels around her region frequently, gathering notes and whatnot. I currently do not know where she is at the moment, so you will have to visit Professor Juniper in Nuvema Town and ask her yourself. I am sure Bianca is around... somewhere."

"Alright, mother. Will do. Will I hand the papers to you myself?"

"Yes. There is no need for you to rush on completing this task, Platinum. I am still quite busy with my current research, and those are just information that I curiously asked for. You can give it to me a month's time, if you want. Until then, you go enjoy Unova with your friends. There are those Pokédex Holders that you spoke of in Unova, correct?"

"Yes, mother. Their names are Black and White. Although, I believe that one of them is from Nuvema Town," Platinum added.

"Wonderful! Bianca is from Nuvema Town, so if Professor Juniper does not know, hopefully they will – ah, I must go now! Difficulties with the newest machinery is always a bother. Have fun, darling."

"I will. Thank you once again, mother. Have a good day," Platinum said, before the call was ended.

...

Pallet Town, 3:35pm...

...

"Hello? Who is this?" Daisy said, into the receiver.

"It's Courtney," a familiar female voice said on the other line.

"Courtney! It's great to hear from you again. How are you?" Daisy exclaimed happily.

"I've been doing great. Have you been participating in contests lately? Because I have! It's nostalgic, really. Anyways, I called because I wanted to congratulate you on your wedding! You and Bill must be so happy together. I'm so glad to hear things are working out so well for you, Daisy!"

Daisy giggled. "Thank you, Courtney. I'm glad as well."

"This is quite abrupt for me to ask, but... Can I be one of the bridesmaids?" Courtney asked, excitedly.

"Of course! Why not? ... Oh, would you like to go out for dinner tonight with me and Bill, if you're free? If you're busy then it's fine. We can reschedule it on a later date, if you want," Daisy said with a hint of hopefulness.

"How about 7pm at Viridian City? I heard there's a new restaurant by the Pokémon Center."

"Sounds good to me! See you there, Courtney."

...

Half an hour later...

...

"Green? Can I come in?" Daisy knocked on his door. No response. So then she twisted the knob and entered.

There he was in his usual spot; sitting on a chair in front of his desk. "Sorry. Was trying to concentrate more than usual for this one part. What is it, Daisy?"

"Bill and I are going out tonight with my friend Courtney. Do you want to come with us? We're going to the new restaurant in Viridian City. I know you want to finish this project and all, but it doesn't hurt to go out of the house and have a good time someplace else," she offered.

"No thanks," he blankly replied. Going out for dinner with his sister, his future brother–in–law and his sister's friend didn't appeal much to him. The three of them would be chattering away, while he would just stay quiet in his seat. ... He was certain that Blue would try to pull off events like that so the four Kanto Dex Holders can "bond" more, but it wouldn't work as much as she would hope for because he never really wanted to participate in those outings anyways. Maybe Red would accept it even if he wouldn't want to go, but Yellow would surely go. Well, Green was sure that Yellow would be hesitant at first, but she would go. And then Blue tries to make them go to a fancy dinner together, make them dress up formally... it would be one heck of a night, and he would've just spent his day better by staying home.

Although, he wondered what colour she would wear, and what kind of dress it would be. Blue always pestered him about clothes, and shopping was always pain to do whenever it was with Blue. But he had to admit; Blue had a nice figure and she would look stunning. Not that she didn't look attractive on the other days. She can wear anything, even a garbage bag, and still look beautiful.

... Dammit. There goes another failed attempt to stop thinking about Blue and possible life situations that involve her.

"Oh, alright. Then I'll just leave you be. I have to finish up some cleaning around the kitchen and then do some wedding planning, but I'll be leaving when it's six–thirty," she said, making her way out the door.

Green sighed. Should he go? Maybe he should... At least he'll have something else to think about other than Blue. More importantly, he should cherish the remaining days he has with his family. And Daisy has always been a wonderful sister to him, so he should have been appreciative of her as much as he could. And Blue's always been trying to be a great friend to him, but he never appreciated her as much as he should have...

... Not again. Green mentally sighed. He already knew it wouldn't be easy to get Blue off his mind, but this was worse than what he imagined...

'Screw the project.' he thought. He can work on it some other time anyway. Family is more important.

"Daisy, wait!" Green stood up and walked out his room. "Daisy," he said.

She stopped at the middle of the stairs and looked up at him. "Yes? Is there something you need, Green?"

'I need to stop thinking about Blue, that's what I need...' "I'll go. Just don't force me to share stories or anything... You know me, I don't like–"

Daisy shook her head and smiled at him. "You don't like talking to people who aren't close to you unless it's necessary. I know."

"Well, I'll get ready when it's six. I'll be in my room if you need anything, sis."

"Okay. Thank you, Green. I really appreciate you agreeing to come with."

Green nodded before going back into his room and to his usual spot. Daisy proceeded to walk down the stairs to do whatever tasks she had to do at home.

...

6:20 pm...

...

Daisy opened the door and smiled sweetly when she saw Bill standing there. "Hi Bill," she said, leaning closer towards him to plant a kiss on his lips.

Bill kissed her back and smiled. "Hey, Daisy." Bill walked into the house and took off his coat then placed it on the rack. "So did Green say yes?"

"Yeah, he did. At first, he declined so I just left him in his room, but... suddenly, he came out and told me he was going. I'm happy that he reconsidered it," she said, glancing briefly at the family pictures on the walls. "He rarely leaves the house, and he just isolates himself in that room of his..."

"Well, I'm sure he'll be alright. He has Blue," Bill added.

Daisy sighed. The events of yesterday appeared in her mind. Green was acting quite odd, and it seemed to be about Blue... And he still hasn't told her about what exactly happened. She didn't want to be nosy, but she felt concerned for her little brother. "Yeah..."

Daisy walked towards the stairs. "I'm going to check up on Green. Make yourself at home, hun."

Daisy quickly walked up the stairs and proceeded to knock on Green's door, but then it suddenly opened. Daisy took a step back so Green could get out of his room. "You ready?" she asked him.

Green nodded. "Is Bill downstairs?"

"Yes, he is. Oh, and Green..."

"Hm?"

She smiled warmly at him. "I love you. Thank you for doing this for me."

Green couldn't help but to smile back. "Anytime, sis."

...

Virdian City, 7:30pm...

...

Daisy had greeted Courtney with a big hug, which was returned, when they saw each other at the entrance of the restaurant. Daisy had politely introduced Courtney to Green, but Green just merely nodded in acknowledgement. Courtney didn't mind though. The four of them ordered their meals and the conversations began.

It was mostly Daisy and Courtney talking, and Bill joining in every once in a while, but Green remained silent like he planned. There was no way he was going to engage in some sort of idle conversation with Courtney or Bill... He didn't come here for the good food, or to hang out with his sister's friends. He came here to keep Daisy wanted him to. Her reasons behind her invitation were unknown to him, but he was willing to do something different for her.

"So Daisy, where do you plan to go for your honeymoon?" Courtney asked once she finished swallowing her food.

"Oh, we haven't really thought about that..." Daisy answered shyly.

Courtney looked a little surprised. "Really? You didn't consider going _anywhere_?"

Daisy tried to reason with her friend," Well, we're both busy people, Courtney... Honestly, I don't mind if we just stay at home."

"Honeymoons aren't meant to be spent at home!" Courtney exclaimed in response.

"I know, I know, but I don't mind. Really! Pallet may be a small town, but it's peaceful and I like it that way."

"Hm... what about Sinnoh?" Courtney suggested.

Daisy thought for a moment before shaking her head. "I think it'll be a little cold in Sinnoh, Courtney. It _is_ almost November... I prefer someplace warm and cozy."

"Oh, then go to Hoenn! There's a lot of nice places in Hoenn. Lava Springs, maybe?"

"Maybe. I'll think about it," Daisy casts a smile at Courtney.

A moment of silence ensues.

Bill shuffled awkwardly in his seat before his eyes rested on Green. "So... Uh... Green, how's Red?" he asked, attempting to break the silence. "Is he a good Gym Leader or no?"

"He is," Green replied bluntly.

"Oh, he's not having any problems, is he?"

"The only problem is that he doesn't know the gym as well as I do."

Bill chuckled. "Well, that's not a big deal. He'll get used to it soon. Red's a good learner."

"Mm."

"What about Blue? How is she? I haven't heard from her in a while." Unbeknownst to Bill, that was something he shouldn't have mentioned...

Daisy noticed how Green tensed and his fist was now clenched.

"Who's Blue?" Courtney thought out loud.

"A friend of ours," he answered. Bill added, "She's also a Pokedex Holder."

Green's fist tightened. Daisy's frowned deepened. It seemed that he really didn't want to talk about Blue. Daisy thought that she had to do _something_...

"U – Uh," Daisy stuttered, in hopes of changing the topic of their conversation. "Maybe I'll consider having the honeymoon in Hoenn? Lava Springs does seem like a nice place..."

But it was no use. Green had already walked off to the front doors of the restaurant without saying a word, leaving both Courtney and Bill confused. Daisy inwardly sighed and excused herself. Courtney and Bill watched her as she left the restaurant to go after her brother before they glanced at each other in confusion.

Daisy looked around for Green. It was dark outside, but the streets were lit well enough. She ran towards the Pokemon Center and saw her brother sitting at one of the tables, drinking a cup of coffee. She slowly walked up to him; he didn't even notice that she was walking towards him until she called out his name.

"Green..." Daisy said with sadness in her tone.

Green looked at her briefly before glancing away and taking his leave.

"Green, wait!" she followed him outside. "Green, please, I... I'm sorry. I'm sorry about Bill..." she apologized, even if she didn't know why he was so upset. Just what happened between him and Blue?

He stopped walking and turned around to face her. "You don't have to be sorry for that. You're not responsible for what others say," he told her. His mind was racing with thoughts about a certain brunette. He could have saved her instead of having it to end up like this... Then he wouldn't feel as miserable as he did now.

... No, he couldn't think so selfishly like that. Blue has suffered from a lot of emotional trauma. If she hadn't been dead in the first place, and was revived with the cost of her memories being removed, then she would still remember things that have haunted her. Being separated from her parents for years and reuniting with them after sixteen years, only to see them burnt and dead a few more years later... And he couldn't forget the kidnapping. She went through so much in the past, and then things started to seem normal until the ShadowNet incident. Sixteen years without parents or anyone else to take care of you must have been difficult. Not to mention she had to take care of Silver too.

She didn't live like he did, or the other Pokedex Holders (with the exception of Silver). No, she had to survive. Literally. He still felt guilty for the days he called her annoying back when they were younger, and how he thought of how stupid she was... He hated how she flirted with others, how she tried to get certain things with the help of her looks, and how she stole. She was so cunning and deceitful, it was a little hard for him to believe she didn't have a criminal record of some sort. But that was years ago. That was when he hardly knew who she truly was. That was when he hardly knew about how strong of a person she was. That was when he didn't even love her.

Having her memories erased had pros and cons, but the pros were more important to him. If she had no recollection of her past, then she would be happier. And if she didn't remember him and the pain he caused her, then probably she would be even more happier. He knew she was strong, so he didn't bother to do something about that brief saddened look on her face whenever he told her to leave him alone, or whenever he called her obnoxious. He always thought she would get over it so quickly. But it seemed that he was only worsening the pain in her heart...

And he felt so damn guilty about that. He felt guilty about so many things, but at least... she would feel better because of his sacrifice.

"Green, please tell me what's wrong... What is it about Blue that made you so upset, Green?" she begged him.

He looked down and took a deep breath and exhaled. "... Blue's memories were erased. She doesn't know me or any of the Pokedex Holders anymore. She was killed, but was later revived by Arceus."

Daisy's eyes widened in shock.

"Although, Arceus didn't want to revive all of the dead Pokedex Holders so easily. Someone had to get their memories erased, and I chose for Blue's since it was the best decision. She went through a lot, so I was certain she would be better off without any of her painful memories." He glanced at Daisy to see her reaction. She kept quiet and listened carefully, so he continued, "I love her, sis. I love her so much. But... there's no point to that anymore. She doesn't know me. And now I just can't stop thinking about her every single day..."

"Green..."

"She... She recklessly went off to destroy the enemy HQ just to prove her worth to me because we fought one night. She was dying and wanted me to save her. I was too late, though. Ten minutes too late. She bled to death, Daisy. I could have done something. I could have saved her. I could have focused on her feelings more than that RLS system... But I didn't. And I feel as if the guilt is eating me alive." He gritted his teeth and felt even more anxious by the minute. "I should just move on... right? She's happier now. I should just forget what happened... But I really am not capable of doing that, Daisy. I love her too much. I can't do it. I'm making myself suffer even more, but I love her. And I never got to tell her that myself. That's one of the things that's been bugging me the most; she died resenting me, and I never managed to tell her how much I loved her."

Green found himself wrapped in his sister's arms. He felt the urge to cry but tried to get rid of the sudden urge because he hated crying in front of people. He always managed to keep his emotions controlled, but right now he was struggling. The past weeks without Blue had been torturous for him. And Daisy remained silent because she didn't know what to tell him at all.

"I was being an incredibly unappreciative asshole to her. Daisy, there was so much I wanted to tell her. I wanted to tell her how she beautiful I thought she was, how grateful I was to know her, how much I had loved her..." By then, tears spilled down his cheeks. He couldn't hold it in any longer. He didn't bother to control them anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>This is kind of a filler, to be honest... <strong>

**By the way, I apologize if the characters seem a little too OOC in the beginning. I just thought that they'd have a change of attitude after what happened, so I didn't write them the way I should. And I know Green's not supposed to act like that, but... he lost something important to her. Yes, I pretty much broke him in this chapter and made him lose his cool, but he _is_ going to die soon. He wouldn't just ignore his regrets and not think about them deeply. **

**Once again, I'm sorry for the delay! ;w;**

**Bye! :) **


	3. New Beginnings

**Hello!**

**I pretty much don't have anything to say here unless I have to state my reason for being so late with an update... ^-^"**

**And... I'm sure that sooner or later it's going to start to sound like a bunch of random, lame excuses on why I'm late with an update, but believe me when I say that I'm trying my best to write! I'm a writer, yes, but I write drabbles, scripts and one-shots. Not multi-chaptered stories. This is kind of a challenge for me, but it's a challenge that I have accepted!**

**So yeah, fair warning: I won't be fast with the updates like I want to be since 1. I'm not that good of a writer for these things, but I try and I'm happy with it. 2. I get so lazy and distracted. I procrastinate too much at school... 3. Well... School. Too much homework. I get a lot of homework, and when I finish it, I'll be like: "Hell no I ain't doing anything else. Just gonna go on Tumblr and blog. And listen to music." And yeah, that's pretty much me...**

**Oh well! Hope you will like this chapter :)**

**By the way! When is the next chapter going to be, you ask? Hopefully in a few weeks! I'm going on Christmas break on... the 22nd I think. I don't remember right now. Although, I think I'll be going to on vacation for a week so it could possibly be late. I might also do a Christmas special I do the next chapter... **

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: New Beginnings<p>

Green had cried for a short amount of time. Daisy remained silent throughout it and her arms remained wrapped around him. When he stopped crying, he mumbled, "Sorry." He looked up at her with a frown. Daisy saw how slightly swollen his eyes were.

"It's alright. I'm here for you if you ever need me, Green," Daisy said kindly.

After a moment of silence, Green held her hand and walked towards the direction of the restaurant, which surprised her slightly. "G – Green? What are you doing?"

"Going back to the restaurant," Green replied blankly.

"You don't want to go home?" she asked him.

Green told her, "I don't want to ruin your night further and just leave."

"But–"

"Daisy, I'm fine," Green insisted.

"Are you sure?" she frowned, refusing to believe him. She didn't want to have him stay with her in the restaurant with Bill and Courtney if he no longer wanted to. If he wanted to go home, then he should just tell her. And after what happened, Daisy felt as if Green just wanted to go home. She couldn't blame him, though.

He hesitated. "Yes."

Daisy mentally sighed. He was stubborn as ever. It wasn't like she didn't want his company anymore. She loved his company, but right now she just wished that for once he would take care of himself before her. She knew that the reason behind why he chose to wipe his tears away and pretend as if nothing happened because of an obvious reason; he didn't want to do anything that would mess up their night. Her night. Daisy tried to convince him that it was alright again, "Green, if you don't want to go back, then you don't have to. Really. It's fine. It won't ruin anything."

"I'm still staying," he replies with a straight-face.

Daisy sighed. They were almost at the restaurant and he didn't seem like he was going to turn back. There was no point in trying to convince him anymore when he made up his mind. It was nice of him to do this, but he didn't have to. He should've known that too. "You are so stubborn sometimes, you know?"

He cracked a small smile, knowing that she has given up on trying to convince him that he should just go home. "I know."

Although, that moment just reminded him of how... he used to be with _her_. Arguing pointlessly because the other was too stubborn to change their mind. He always tried to tell her to leave him alone and/or go bother someone else, but she would just tell him that the more he struggled, the more time he'd be spending with her and the less time he'd have to do whatever he was trying to work on.

Green and Daisy headed back to their seats in the restaurant. Courtney and Bill were having a light conversation, and were happy when they saw both the two siblings back. Neither of them questioned why Green had taken off. Like before, Green remained silent. Only this time, he wasn't paying much attention to what they were saying There were a few moments where Green seemed to have gazing at his plate or the table, and so Daisy would take his hand into hers and give it a small squeeze. It was her way of asking if he was alright.

When Courtney realized it was nearly 10pm, she decided that they should call it a night. They said their goodbyes and went home.

Green and Daisy silently walked back home. Green had his hands in his pockets while Daisy was hugging her arms on the walk home. Both of them were just too caught up in their own thoughts. Green appeared calm, but he couldn't help but to be thinking about the usual: Blue. What would've she done if he told her that he went out for dinner with Daisy, her future husband and her old friend?

And Daisy couldn't stop thinking about Green crying. She rarely saw him cry, so it was a shocker to witness that today. Just... where was she when he needed her? Back in Kalos? She should've stayed for only a month or two. Not four.

Once they arrived in their house, they placed their coats on the rack, removed their shoes and sat on separate couches. It was silent until Daisy decided to break it.

"Green..." Daisy began.

"Hm?" He turned his head to look at her.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why didn't you tell me about what happened?"

Green froze and looked away, attempting to look distracted by the framed photos on the wall.

"Sorry. You don't have to answer," she mumbled, looking down at her hands. "When I came back from Kalos with Bill to meet up Cassius about the Storage System you seemed... Off. Yes, you worked until early morning like always, but... I don't know, I just felt as if something was wrong. Grandpa was acting a bit strange from time to time, but that was noting compared to you. Blue stopped visiting, so I thought you two had a fight after what happened with ShadowNet. Yet you didn't tell me what really happened. ... Why is that?"

"I didn't want to talk about it," he said in an undertone.

She couldn't understand what he said because he said it so lowly. "What?"

He said in a voice that was audible, "I wanted to get my mind off of her for since it happened. That's all. I'm sorry that you found out this way."

Daisy smiled to herself. "You don't have to apologize," she told him. "Is... there anything else you want to tell me?"

Green pondered. He already told her about Blue's death and how he felt about her. Was there anything else he should say to her? He wasn't exactly sure. He turns his attention to her."No. But if there is something, I'll tell you as soon as I can," he assured her._ 'Or at least I'll try to.'_ "Can we stop talking about that already?"

"Sure. Whatever you say, Green. Okay, so what do you want to talk about?"

"Nothing else. I'm going to bed."

"... Oh," Daisy sounded a little disappointed. She hoped to talk to him even more, but she should've expected something like this. "You're not going to work on anything?" she asked.

"No," he said, standing up. "I'm done for the night." Green walks towards the stairs.

She smiled again. "Alright, then. Goodnight, Green," she said happily.

"Night," he replied before going up the staircase, leaving Daisy on her own in the living room.

Daisy sighed. She knew he wasn't okay; he was just pretending to be alright. He probably thought that he could fool her, but Daisy knew her better than he thought. She wished she could do something about it, that she could assure him that things would somehow turn out well in the future... but she was at a loss for words after discovering what happened. She didn't know what she could say to him. And that upset her because she couldn't do anything to help her precious little brother.

She wondered how he had acted after Blue's death occurred. Daisy hoped that there was someone who had comforted him during that difficult time when she wasn't there. She was aware of the fact that Green wasn't the type of person who would display his strong emotions to others because he had to keep his calm and collected persona.

Daisy was curious to know about the details of what happened. She obviously couldn't ask Green because she knew that he wasn't comfortable about talking about the events of the past. Who could she ask? Back then, when Green wouldn't tell her what went wrong, she would ask their grandfather or... Blue. But since this was about Blue, who also had her memories erased, Daisy couldn't ask her. And her grandfather was still busy in Johto.

... Oh right. She could ask _Red_. Why hadn't she thought of that earlier? He was Green's best friend and rival; he should know.

Daisy decided that she would try to contact him after lunch tomorrow. She suddenly yawned and felt her eyelids beginning to feel heavy. She decided that she would go to bed, and so she headed off to the bathroom upstairs to take a shower.

...

October 30, Berlitz Mansion, 11am...

...

The heiress invited Diamond and Pearl over to discuss an important matter. When they were all gathered in her bedroom, she began to explain what the task her mother assigned her. The two were silent throughout her explanation. Once Platinum was finished, she glanced at the two of her friends, awaiting their response. The two remained silent, as they were still trying to process the information.

Neither of them understood why her mother told her to do so after what had happened with ShadowNet and... the heiress' death.

"Your mom gave you a mission that involves _travelling_?" Diamond asked in disbelief eyes widened. "Wait, but your father–"

"– Your dad _forbid_ you to go on any more adventure. And your mom is letting you do this?" Pearl added skeptically.

Platinum nodded. "It sounds odd that my mother encourages this, whilst my father prohibited me from participating in these things, but... I wish to proceed with this. Even if father says no. Mother said she would take care of it, anyway. I believe this would be a good opportunity to see Unova for ourselves, too." _'I do hope nothing will go wrong like before...'_

"But, Lady, are you sure you want to do this? What if your father gets mad at us? What if he gets mad at you?" Diamond argued. His brows furrowed in worry. The last thing he wanted was to see her broken because she had heard her "father" expressing his disappointment and shame he felt towards her. Never again did he want to see the heiress in the same state.

"He will not. As I said, mother would handle it herself. There is nothing to worry about. I trust her," Platinum assures them with a warm smile.

Diamond and Pearl glanced at each other, both wondering if they should stop worrying about this or not. Neither of them wanted to risk angering her father or having Platinum's feelings hurt.

"Miss Lady, are you sure?"

"I truly am."

"A hundred percent sure?"

"Yes."

"Well... I guess we're going with you on another adventure," Pearl stated with a proud grin. "What do you say, Dia?"

Diamond's eyes focused on Pearl. Then to Platinum. He opened his mouth to say something, but he took back the words before it was said.

"Come on, just say yes or no!" Pearl exclaimed hastily. "Miss Lady's mom gave her this important task and she wants us to go with her. And I thought you would jump at the chance of travelling with Miss Lady and I again just like old time."

Diamond sighed. "... Okay, I'll go. But if the plan fails and we get in trouble, it's not my fault."

Platinum gave him a warm smile and nodded. "Although, there is truly nothing to worry about. I promise you that."

"I hope so."

...

S.S. Tidal, 12:01pm...

...

Sapphire and Ruby were relaxing in their cabin. Sapphire was sitting on the bed with her legs crossed while Ruby sat on a chair that was by a desk.

"I've been thinking about challenging some of the gyms in Unova," Sapphire began. "It's been a while since I've done some... casual, fun Pokemon battling that doesn't involve getting my life at a risk."

"That sounds like fun for you. Although... I don't think there's Pokemon Contests in Unova. So what am I going to do while you're having a great time fighting the Unova gyms?" Ruby wondered.

Sapphire gave him a smile."Actually, I was thinking if we could challenge it together, Ruby. We went to Unova to do sightseeing together, not part ways and do whatever we want on our own."

Ruby blinked in confusion. "Uh... Maybe I'll go ask if there are any contest related activities I can participate in..." he trailed off awkwardly.

"Come on, Ruby. Just one or two gym battles," Sapphire urged.

Ruby waved his hand dismissively."No thanks. You know me, I don't want to battle unless it's necessary."

"Well it's necessary right now because I'll get upset if you don't. And I'm sure you don't want me to be like that while we're trying to have a fun vacation together."

"..."

"Don't be a sissy," Sapphire taunted.

Ruby gave her an annoyed look. "I'm not."

"You are."

"No, I'm not."

"Sure, you aren't."

"I'm not being a sissy! I just don't want to participate. I'm not scared of anything," he replied, crossing his arms in frustration.

Sapphire grinned mischievously at his statement. "What if I threw a Bluk Berry at you right now?

Ruby paused for a moment. He gave her a dirty look and said, "... Don't you dare. Wait, why do you even have a Bluk Berry in your bag right now?"

"Reasons. I bring different kinds of berries with me all the time. It just so happens that one of them is a Bluk Berry. Now, since I don't participate in Contests and I don't need it for Pokeblock... I don't need it. So maybe I'll just throw it away. Maybe towards your direction," Sapphire threatened.

"I can't believe you're threatening me with a berry," Ruby said with a sigh.

"And I can't believe you're scared of dirty laundry," Sapphire countered.

Ruby thought for a moment before admitting defeat. "Fine. But you'll have to participate in a contest too."

Sapphire's eyes widened slightly. She tried to argue with him,"What?! I'm not-"

"If you don't participate, then I won't either. This way, it'll be fair. You can't use your Bluk Berry against me for that. That just shows that you're being a coward yourself and you're scared of doing things like that," Ruby proposed.

Sapphire accepted. "Fine. You're on. But if there aren't any kinds of Contests for us to participate in, you're still going to do a gym battle with me."

"No way! I'm not-"

Just when Ruby was about to continue arguing with Sapphire, his Pokegear started to ring; someone was calling him. Ruby took it out of his pocket and saw the caller ID. Master Wallace.

"Master is calling me. Hold on."

Ruby answered the call.

"Master? Is everything alright?" Ruby asked with a hint of concern. Sapphire was watching him talk to Wallace on the phone curiously.

Wallace replied on the other line,"Of course. I was at your father's gym, and he informed me about how you left with Sapphire to see Unova. I'm guessing you're still on the ferry?"

"Yeah. We should be there in a couple more days."

"Unova is a wonderful place to visit. The historical relics and the modern day technology in that region never ceases to amaze me. There are no contests, but there is this Pokemon Musical. It's a bit similar to a Pokemon Contest, but it's not exactly the same thing. I think you should try it."

"Yes! There is something I can do!" Ruby said happily.

Sapphire groaned. _'Great... I'll have to participate in a stupid Contest...'_

"Alright, I'll remember to find a Pokemon Musical once I arrive. Thanks for telling me about it, Master," Ruby said. _'I get to witness Sapphire participating in something like a contest... This is going to be interesting.'_

Wallace added, "I believe that there is also the Pokéstar Studios, but I'm not sure if you like acting for a movie."

"Hm... Maybe I'll try that too. I'll be sure check it out when I can."

"Alright. So, will Sapphire challenge the gyms since you're going to take part in the musical?" Wallace questioned.

"Yeah. We're going to try both together too," Ruby informed him.

"Ah, like a boyfriend and girlfriend team? That's nice," Wallace commented.

Sapphire looked a little embarrassed for a moment then her expression quickly became irritated after she heard what Wallace had said to Ruby. She didn't think Wallace knew that she was in the same room as him and could still hear their conversation due to her enhanced hearing.

Ruby looked away from Sapphire. "Sapphire and I aren't dating!" he exclaimed.

"Oh. My apologies, then. I thought I had heard from someone that you had asked her to be your girlfriend..."

"That's a lie. I never asked her," Ruby grumbled.

Hearing how Wallace was talking to Ruby about their relationship made her quite irritated.

"Well, maybe you should. And perhaps you could take her on a proper date, Ruby," Wallace suggested on the other side of the line.

_'Mmhm. Maybe he should,"_ Sapphire thought.

"Also, I happen to know you both like each other," Wallace said.

Ruby exclaimed into his Pokégear, visibly annoyed, "We're just going to Unova for sightseeing. I'm not taking her out on a date or anything–"

"Alright, then go ahead and keep on denying it."

"Denying what?! Master, she's not–"

"Ruby, even Winona knows about it. We were discussing this earlier today too. She thinks you two would be great together."

Sapphire's annoyed look didn't falter._ 'Coach too? Damn.' _

"I strongly suggest that you should ask her, Ruby. I know deep down, you do want to ask her," Wallace continued.

Sapphire was a little taken back by what she heard from Wallace, but she had to admit, it felt kind of... nice hearing that.

Meanwhile, Ruby paused for a moment to think about Wallace's words. Then mentally groaned. He could just imagine his master smiling mischievously at him right now.

"Careful; if you don't ask her to be your girlfriend, then someone else might. Apparently after you Dex Holders saved the world again, you've all become even more popular nowadays. I'm sure anyone with a right mindset wouldn't hesitate to be with Sapphire Birch. Wouldn't you say so, Ruby?"

Sapphire studied Ruby's expression to see his reaction. He appeared fairly calm.

But in reality, he wasn't. There's no way Sapphire would go out with some other guy. He knew that Wallace was just trying to set him off. It would've worked... if Sapphire wasn't in the same room.

Although, he couldn't help but to feel a little pissed off. The idea of Sapphire being with a guy romantically that wasn't him just didn't appeal to him the slightest bit. And he was sure that Sapphire thought the same thing. She confessed to him first anyway, and tried to get him to talk about it multiple times but he always ignored it. It was obvious that she liked him.

"Master..." Ruby mumbled.

"I'm only trying to help, Ruby. I think you both deserve to be together like that after everything that has happened."

"That doesn't matter."

Sapphire frowned at Ruby's answer.

"It does. Ruby, you two were both _dead_. You two fought for the sake of maintaining peace in the world during that war. Both of you deserve something like this. What if something happens and you won't get the chance to do something you've always wanted to do alongside Sapphire? You never know what's to come. Just think about it, alright? It'll do both of you good. Enjoy the good things while it lasts."

Sapphire took a moment to take in his words. She mentally agreed with him. She did want Ruby to ask her, but she didn't want to seem... so clingy or pushy. She didn't care if they were dating or not. The fact that he admitted to liking her back and showed it well enough was more important to her. But the thought of going on dates with Ruby and receiving "romantic" things from him sounded like something out of the ordinary for both of them. She would still consider the idea of going out with him, though.

"I... I guess I'll try to consider it," Ruby said quietly with his back towards Sapphire.

Sapphire tried her best not to grin._  
><em>

"That's good to hear."

Ruby felt more and more awkward talking to his Master about Sapphire when she was right there... And he knew that she could hear everything. "... I have to go now, Master. Bye."

"Goodbye, Ruby."

Ruby ended the call and stared at his Pokégear momentarily before placing it back in his pocket, sighing.

* * *

><p><strong>I need to edit chapter two because... well, I forgot stuff. Again. (I'm sorry. ;_;)<strong>

**But I won't edit it now. School's been so hectic lately. Teachers changing, project dates changing abruptly... I'm still annoyed that it had to be done two weeks before the actual due date... I was very thrown off by it. Ugh. I'll edit it next weekend or something. Not sure yet but I have to study for my tests so... yeah.**

**Next chapter might be... long. I'm not sure yet. In the meantime, I'll be reading Special Adventures again so I won't fail that much at writing scenes that involve **Pokémon and stuff. I'm not going to say much about what's going to happen. But it involves actual **Pokémon this time. This is a **Pokémon fanfic and it doesn't even have any **Pokémon yet. At least in the next chapter it will! (Hopefully.)**********

**********One last thing. I have no idea how to write Wallace so I'm sorry about that. I'm honestly not good at writing secondary and minor characters. **********

**********Bye! :D **********


	4. Never Forget

**Helloww! Late Merry Christmas! Hehe, this is my gift you all; an early updated chapter! ;D Please R&R :) Hope you'll enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Never Forget<p>

October 31, Berlitz Mansion…

Diamond and Pearl were seated at the chairs in the heiress' bedroom and waited patiently for her, who was retrieving something in another room. They weren't sure what it was but they were certain it had to do with the task Mrs. Berlitz gave them… Maybe it was tickets to a ferry?

The two talked about what they were looking forward to seeing in Unova until Platinum entered the room with a big envelope. Platinum closed the door behind her and walked towards them.

"Mother showed these to me. Since we are doing this together, I thought that I should also show it to you. And of course, I had asked her beforehand if I could do so," Platinum said as she opened the envelope and took out a few pieces of paper. She placed one of them on the table so the two boys could see it.

Diamond and Pearl took a glance at what was on the paper then two boys began to read it silently. It seemed to be a report on a certain Pokemon from Unova. There were stories given by individuals who have seen Kyurem before. There wasn't much information, but from the data that was given by the researcher, the Pokemon appeared to be quite powerful and… terrifying. A part of the text read:

_Kyurem has a unique type combination since no other Pokemon seems to have the same one as it. If Kyurem found Pokemon and humans outside at night, it supposedly at them. It was said that Kyurem had descended from an icy comet, which also lead to the creation of the Giant Chasm._

"It ate people and Pokemon…?!" Diamond gasped. "That's just… that's…"

"… Just so wrong," Pearl said. Diamond nodded in agreement.

"Mother is currently working on a research project involving Kyurem, but she doesn't have all of the information needed. Luckily, Bianca has some information mother would find useful to her research," Platinum stated.

"So all we have to do is get the documents from her. We don't have to do any field research on Kyurem ourselves, right?" Pearl asked, looking a little worried. The part where it spoke about how Kyurem came from an icy comet and created the Giant Chasm (whatever that was) sounded cool to him, but when it mentioned how it ate people… it just made him make a mental note to not go messing around with that Pokemon since it could potentially eat him.

"Yes. The fact that it eats humans and Pokemon hasn't been proven, so you do not have to worry about it," Platinum assured them.

The two boys were relieved to hear that it could possibly be false information, but they couldn't help but to get a little scared about getting eaten. They surely didn't want that to happen to them.

…

Pallet Town, Oak's Laboratory, 2:30pm…

…

Green glanced at the blueprints of the RLS system and made marks on the paper to show where the changes need to be made in order to strengthen it with a pencil.. He studied the RLS system momentarily.

_'Blue's death occurred because of this,' _he thought, remembering her cold fingertips and her limp body slumped on a large rock.

He released a long sigh and took it into his hands, proceeded to exam parts of the RLS system.

_'I'm sorry, Blue.'_

He gritted his teeth and tried to not think about her lifeless figure. Instead, he tried to imagine her in her black dress and boots, riding on top of Moltres. He knew about her phobia, and he was glad to see that she was able to overcome it. She was strong willed. She was beautiful.

But thinking about those moments only made his chest hurt more. If only he could apologize to her and let her know how he felt about her. If only he could make her feel the way she wanted to.

Sadly, it was too late for that. His death is a few weeks away and he couldn't risk Blue remembering him because she could also possibly remember her tragic past.

He wanted to hold her in his arms and tell her that everything would be alright now and he would protect her, but he didn't.

Because of him, their relationship became a wreck. Both of them got hurt. And it was his fault. He just wished he told her sooner…

_'I love you.'_

_…_

S.S. Tidal, 3:34pm…

_…_

It was a normal afternoon at the S.S. Tidal. The passengers and the crew were doing their daily routines. Suddenly, the ship ferociously rocked to the side. The people on the ship staggered back due to the unexpected swaying of the ship. Passengers were clinging onto something attached to the wall and the crew members attempted to quickly face the problem in a calm, orderly manner, but the ship's sudden movement proved it to be difficult for people on board to walk around.

Sapphire and Ruby were in their rooms at that time. Once the rocking occurred, Ruby yelled for her to grab onto something, but she refused to listen. Sapphire ran out of the room, searching for what caused the ship to move back and forth so abruptly.

Ruby cursed to himself and ran after her. He stumbled a few times because the ship would sway even more at times. He wondered what happened that caused the ship to do that.

Eventually, Ruby managed to catch up to Sapphire at the deck of the ship. She was standing there, staring at something.

And then the ship swayed violently again. Afterwards, a Gyarados came out of the water before it swiftly dived back underwater.

"Sapphire! What are you doing there?!" Ruby called out to her loudly.

Sapphire glanced at the water for a moment before she turned to face Ruby. "Ruby, send out your Pokemon!"

"Just tell me what's going on-"

"DO IT!" She exclaimed as she took out a Pokeball from her bag.

Ruby sent out Ruru and Sapphire sent out Rono. Sapphire concentrated and waited to hear the Gyarados come up from the water.

"Attack when I tell you to," she instructed him.

Ruby nodded. He kept his guard up and waited for the moment to attack.

When the Gyarados ascended from the water, Ruby prepared himself to give a command to Ruru. He waited momentarily for Sapphire's cue, but it never came until another Gyarados came up from the water.

"NOW! Rono, Take Down!"

"Ruru, use Confusion!"

Rono charged at a Gyarados and slammed recklessly at it, while Ruru attacked the other one with a weak telekinetic force that left the Gyarados confused.

The two Gyarados staggered back after getting hit. When they managed to regain their composure, they roared at Sapphire's and Ruby's Pokemon. One of them launched at Rono and proceeded to damange it with a Crunch attack.

Sapphire quickly reacted, "Iron Defense!"

Rono obeyed and hardened it's body, raising up his defence against the Crunch attack. When the Gyarados' fangs came in contact with Rono's body, Rono hardly felt any pain.

"Quick, use Iron Tail! Then Metal Claw!" Sapphire shouted.

Rono's tail hardened and he spun around, effectively hitting the Gyarados in the face with it's Iron Tail. It gave the Gyarados no time to counter and then Rono proceeded to thrust the Gyarados back into the water using a Metal Claw.

The Gyarados fell into the water with a big splash. Once that Gyarados was defeated, the other one began its attack. It began to charge it's powers and Ruby's eyes widened when he realized what move it was about to use. Sapphire caught on as well.

Ruby immediately sent out Swampert and said, "Counter it's Hyper Beam with a Hydro Cannon!"

Sapphire followed his lead and sent out Toro as well. "Help them out and use Blast Burn against it too!"

The wild Gyarados aimed a powerful Hyper Beam at them. To counter its attack, Mumu directed a Hydro Cannon towards the Hyper Beam. Toro shot a Blast Burn in the same direction, causing for the two Ultimate Attacks to merge and create an even more powerful beam.

The Hydro Cannon and Blast Burn fused attack proved to be much more stronger than the Hyper Beam the Gyarados attacked them with, as it had pushed through the Hyper Beam and effectively struck the Gyarados. An explosion occurred once the attack came in contact with the Gyarados.

When the smoke that covered the deck faded away, there wasn't a Gyarados in sight anymore. Sapphire checked to see if the waters appeared calm and thankfully it did. The two Hoenn Dex Holders waited for a bit more to see if the Gyarados would possibly attack again (even if they doubted it since it couldn't have been able to endure a two Ultimate Attacks at once).

Once they deemed it safe, Sapphire and Ruby returned their Pokemon back to their Pokeballs.

"You shouldn't just go running out like that when we're in the middle of an _attack_, Sapphire!" Ruby exclaimed.

"It wasn't an attack," Sapphire told him.

"Then what was it? An accident? Those Pokemon attacked the ship and they attacked us. How was it not an attack?" Ruby retorted.

"The ship was interfering with their battle and they got mad. Depending on their nature, Gyarados won't attack anyone unless they were provoked. When the ship was swaying, I guess we got in the way of their fight. Then they attacked because it pissed them off. Something like that," Sapphire pointed out. "Papa always told me to never get in the middle of two wild Pokemon battling because the results won't always be good."

"… Oh. But still, you shouldn't do something reckless as that in a real attack. Seriously, Sapphire. You're basically trying to get yourself killed," Ruby folded his arms.

"Are you worried about me?" Sapphire mused.

"Yes, because I don't want you dying on me again! What makes you think I want to lose you once more?!" Ruby responded.

Sapphire blushed slightly because she hadn't expected him to say that. "… You're an idiot," she murmured, fiddling with her fingers and looking away from him. "You shouldn't think that I'll want to leave you either. Besides, that was nothing compared to the other things we've gone through," she added.

"Still, you need to stop charging into battle like that. You'll get yourself killed."

"I know how to take care of myself."

"Right, because running straight to your death means that you take great care of yourself," Ruby said sarcastically. He remembered something and then checked to see if Sapphire was injured. "Wait, are you hurt?"

"No," Sapphire answered. "I'm fine, Ruby. And I mean it."

He looked at her suspiciously.

A male crew member came running towards them. "Is everyone alright?"

"Yeah," Ruby replied. "I wasn't injured at all. Maybe she was, though." He looked at Sapphire who just glared at him.

"Ruby…" she said in an annoyed tone. "I'm okay. I wasn't hurt at all. Neither of the Gyarados even attacked me."

"Gyarados? Is that what it was?" he questioned them.

The two Pokedex Holders nodded.

"Hm… maybe one of the passengers were messing around and got them angry," he added.

Sapphire shook her head. "No, there were two Gyarados having a battle. We got in the way and they didn't like that. They were battling nearby, so the ship was swaying because of that. Trust me, I've seen this happen before."

"Eh, alright then. … Wait… you two seem familiar. Are you two Pokedex Holders by any chance?"

"Yeah, we are," Sapphire smiled and showed her Pokedex. Ruby showed his as well.

"We're from Hoenn," Ruby mentioned. "My name's Ruby and that's Sapphire."

"I knew it! It's good that you two were here. Anyways, I'll go tell te captain about what happened. Thanks, you two. We appreciate your help greatly, the crew member waved and left, leaving Ruby and Sapphire on their own.

The two were silent until Sapphire walked past Ruby and said, "I'm going to check on the passengers. I'll see if anyone needs help."

"I'll go with you," Ruby offered.

Both of them went back inside the ship, walking around to see if anyone needed their assistance. There was a little girl in one of the hallways who seemed to have fallen on the floor and Sapphire ran up to the little girl to help her up.

"Are you okay?" Sapphire asked, looking a little worried.

"Y — Yes, I'm o — okay… Thank you, m — miss," the little girl replied softly.

"What are you doing out here on your own? Where are your parents?" Ruby said to the little girl as he walked up to them.

"I — I don't know where our… room is…" she said, looking down.

"We'll help you find them," Sapphire smiled. "C'mon. I'm sure they're worried about you too."

Sapphire and Ruby along with the little girl looked around the ship for her parents. Eventually, they found them running around the halls, searching for their daughter with the help of two others crew members. When the parents' and the daughter's eyes met, their expressions brightened.

"Mommy! Daddy!"

"There you are!" the mother cried with joy before enveloping her daughter in a hug. "We were so worried about you!"

"Young lady, you shouldn't do that ever again! Your mother and I were scared to death for you," the father said as he joined their hug.

"I'm sorry daddy and mommy…"

"It's okay, darling. We're together. We're all okay now," the mother smiled. Then she looked at Sapphire and Ruby. "Thank you so much for finding our daughter."

Ruby smiled. "You're welcome."

"Do you two know what happened?" the father asked. "Were we attacked?"

"Could it be that ShadowNet's back?" the mother frowned. "Oh dear. I hope they're not…"

"No, no, there's no ShadowNet or attack. We're all safe," Sapphire assured them. "And ShadowNet was defeated. They won't be coming back any time soon."

The parents glanced at each other, wondering if they should trust Sapphire or not.

"No harm will be done to you guys. We promise," Ruby added when he saw the doubt in their look.

"Well… alright then," the mother hesitantly said. She and the father thanked Sapphire and Ruby once for finding their daughter once more before they took their leave.

Ruby glanced at Sapphire and saw how she was distracted by something. "You okay?"

Sapphire snapped back to reality and then gave him a slight nod.

"You look troubled," he commented.

Sapphire let out a sigh. "It's just… that damned ShadowNet probably scarred a lot of people. Look at those people, Ruby. They're still left afraid after what happened."

"Yeah…" Ruby agreed.

Silence ensued once more. Then Sapphire asked Ruby, "Do you think something like that will happen again?"

"I don't know," he admitted. He thought for a moment and decided to try to change the mood to something more positive. "But when it does, we'll be there to stop it. Whatever it is," Ruby smiled at her.

"That's right," she grinned back.

…

Somewhere in a forest area located in Johto…

…

"Why do you think she's in Johto anyway?" Sabrina asked Silver with crossed arms.

"I don't know," he said. "She's out there. Somewhere. I'll find her, though." He clenched his fist. "I won't just leave her. She practically raised me and I would never abandon her after everything we've been through. I _will_ find her. Even if it kills me, I'll find her and I will make sure she is alright. She matters more than anything to me."

Sabrina sighed. His compassion towards his 'sister' was quite admirable, but at the time… it was quite pitiful. "Silver, you're talking as if it's your life's purpose to find her."

"It could just possibly be that."

"It can't. Don't you know when you should give up? There are things known as limits. Boundaries. Are you aware of that or no?"

"I am. I'll stop when I die. I don't care if I have to sell my soul to a demon or if I have to search every single damn part of this planet — I will find sis."

"I expect you to be smart enough to at least know when to give up, though," Sabrina advised him. "Blue's memories are gone. Finding her would be pointless now."

Silver glared at her. "Are you saying that I should just give up?"

"I'm saying that you need to learn to let go of the ones you love. You can't just keep on holding onto them like that. I understand how you feel about her, but Blue wouldn't want you like this and you know that," she said in monotone.

Silver blinked in confusion. Was it really Sabrina telling him those things? It didn't seem like it. The way she said it was no doubt her, but her words… were meaningful.

"When you can't find her, then just stop there. Give up. Forget about her."

Silver looked at his gloved hands. Blue made that pair of gloves for him… She took care of him and raised him when his neither of his parents were there to do that themselves. Even when they were being tortured by the Masked Man, she tried her best to keep him happy. She took all of the hits for him.

If it wasn't for Blue, he was sure that he would've been long dead by now. She kept him alive and gave him a reason to keep on trying to survive in this world.

"I… I can't. I can't forget someone who gave me so much to remember," he frowned.

Sabrina saw the pained look in his eyes and decided that if he wanted to search the ends of the world for her, then fine. "… Alright, then. Whatever you say. Let's continue the search. We're wasting our time here."

Silver nodded and went back to searching for Blue.

…

Viridian Forest, 5:23pm...

...

Yellow and Red were laying down on the grass beside the spot where Yellow would fish. Their things were scattered on the ground, but at the moment, they didn't care. All that mattered was that they were there together. They were staring up at skies, talking about various things.

Occasionally, both of them would briefly at the other when they weren't looking. When Red caught Yellow staring, she blushed. And when Yellow caught Red staring, she would also blush. He would just chuckle at her and thought to himself that she was being kind of cute.

"Hey, Yellow... did you hear that Platinum's dad wants Platinum to give back her Pokedex?" Red said after a moment of thought. "He doesn't want her to be one anymore after what happened with ShadowNet."

Yellow felt a sad. She didn't want Platinum to give up her Pokedex because of that... "And then what? Is she really going to do it?"

"She doesn't want to."

"How'd you find out about that?" she asked.

"She called and told me yesterday."

Yellow smiled. "So, what's up between you two?"

"What do you mean?"

"She calls you everyday. Does she still look up to you as if you're her older brother?"

Red laughed and nodded. "Yes," he replied.

"That's great. I'm glad to see you two aren't drifting apart like some friendships do," Yellow added.

"So am I."

"There's a lot of other great things that comes with being a Pokedex Holder, though... Too bad her dad can't see that," Yellow muttered.

"I know. We've had a lot of fun times together. Our battle tournaments are always entertaining," Red said, grinning at her.

"Right. And we have nice parties. It's always great to get together with the others after being apart for a while... It's like a big, happy family."

"... Yeah." Red trailed off. Then he remembered something. "... Blue would always force us to attend them, though. She plans it all out and she'll order us around like we're a bunch of slaves."

Yellow chuckled. "And she would get mad at us if we don't say yes. Sometimes, she wouldn't bother me about it that much. She would let me sleep it off at times."

"Seriously?"

"Yep."

"Lucky you. She would give me a look where I would either feel bad about not helping her or I would feel a little scared about what the punishment would be for not helping out. It just depended on her mood."

Yellow smiled, feeling a sense of nostalgia sweeping through. Red felt the same way.

"... I miss her," Yellow said with a hint of sadness.

"I do too. I'm sure we all do," Red added.

"Do you think Green is going to be okay? It's going to be his birthday soon and... I don't want him to feel terrible on his birthday," Yellow asked him.

Red continued to stare up at the sky, deep in thought. "I don't know. He loved her a lot, Yellow. He loved her so much that he even had the strength to let go so she can forget her past and her worries and just be happy."

"Yeah..." Yellow murmured in response.

"He always seemed annoyed about her, but I knew Green felt different about Blue all these years. It sucks that the two never confessed to each other."

"They would've been so happy together. Blue would've been so much happier. She clearly loved him too," Yellow said. "I wonder how she's doing right now, though... I just really hope she's okay."

"I do too."

...

Unknown location…

…

A man was overlooking a system that he had created. It was almost time. There was only three more days left until his plan would go into action. Three more days until his lifetime dream would be fulfilled. _They_ had doubted him greatly, but now they will regret it more than ever.

Everything was setting perfectly into place. The machinery was working well, the squads' preparation was almost completed; everything was going well according to the plan.

He wondered how they would react after seeing him return after all of these years… They thought he had given up years ago. But that was only a cover up. They wouldn't suspect anything like this from him now.

They were supposedly incredibly knowledgable, but they were foolish enough to believe that he had given up on his dreams when he clearly expressed to them that he will not stop until he achieves it. But they… they just brushed it off and thought it was nothing.

He put on a sinister grin on his face.

They were going to regret this deeply.

Because they were wrong about him.

They all were.

* * *

><p><strong>I had something planned for chapter four, but then I switched things up and yeah. I do this thing where I write like a short summary of the events in each chapter because that helps me with writing these chapters, but I'm kind of stuck on like chapter sixseven/eight (it depends on what chapter it is since I keep on changing up the order of the events and all).**

**This was a fast update compared to the other updates I've made in this story haha. But that's because I had everything perfectly planned out and stuff. And I'm on my Christmas break right now! Although, I also went on a vacation to someplace else so I don't really have a lot of time to write since I'll be spending time with my family. But things usually get awkward so I'll just sneak off into our room and start writing. :D**

**Happy holidays, everyone! I wish you all an early Happy New Year too! ^o^ **

**Thank you for all of your reviews, favourites and follows. *^* I always get so happy ****whenever I see a notification for a few one in my email.**

**Next chapter will be next year/month (hopefully). **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Bye-bye! :D**


	5. Vague Recollections

**Woohoo! It's a new year! First SA2 chapter of 2015! And because of that, I decided to make this chapter more lengthy than the usual. I hope you'll enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Vague Recollections<p>

November 1, Pallet Town...

_A five year old girl was walking along the shores of what seemed to be the ocean. She looked happy. She kicked some rocks on the ground as she ran back to her house because she had remembered something._

_She opened the door and glanced around, looking for her parents. They were both busy; her father was reading the newspaper while also reading over paperworks and her mother was cooking. She asked them, "Mommy, daddy, can we go outside and play? You promised that you would take me out to the forest and we would play hide-and-seek!"_

_Her mother replied, "Oh dear. I forgot about that…"_

_The little girl frowned. "Does this mean we won't go outside and play?"_

_"We will go outside and play, just like we promised. I will just finish up here so we can can go outside in a bit. What about you, hun? Are you coming with us?" her mother said, looking over her shoulder and glancing at her husband and daughter. _

_"Ten more minutes. Is that alright, dear?"_

_The little girl smiled brightly and nodded. "Yes, daddy! It's okay!"_

_She sat on the couch at the living room as she for her parents to finish up their tasks. Once they announced that she was done, she grinned excitedly and jumped off the couch. She ran towards the door. _

_Her parents got ready and placed on their shoes. Soon, the family made their way to the forest together. _

_The little girl saw the forest up ahead, and decided to break off into a run. She laughed, "You can't catch me!"_

_Her parents then ran after her. _

_They played a game of tag for a few rounds before the little girl suggested they would play hide-and-seek. The parents obliged and the little girl volunteered to be the one who does the seeking. Her parents hid somewhere close by and the little girl began to search for them._

_"Mommy, daddy, where are you?" she said in a sing-song voice. She giggled and looked behind several trees and bushes, but there was still no sign of her parents. After a while, she pouted. It bothered her that she couldn't find them. "Mommy? Daddy?"_

_The little girl sighed and continued looking._

_Eventually, she began to feel frightened. Where were her parents? She looked in every single spot they could've possibly hid in. She knew they wouldn't go too far… She wondered where they went._

_The little girl suddenly stopped walking when she heard a twig snap not so far from where she was standing. She jumped and shrieked, "W — Who's there?!"_

_A blurry figure came out of the bushes. The little girl narrowed her eyes and saw that it had pink hair. She wasn't entirely sure since for some reason, she couldn't see it clearly. From the shape of it's body, it was most likely a person. _

_"Who are you?" she asked the person. She recalled how her parents always told her to never talk to strangers and so she began to take steps back, away from the person._

_"Get away from here…." the person (which she now identified as a boy from the sound of his voice) began._

_The little girl began to panic. "W — Why?" _

_"It's… not… safe…" he continued._

_Another figure appeared beside him. She wasn't sure if it had dark brown hair. "Run… Save yourself…" It sounded like another boy to her. The two boys sounded older than her._

_'Save myself from what…?!' the little girl asked herself. Her heart was beating quickly and she was sweating. She wanted to run back to her house, but then she felt as if she couldn't move her feet. It was as if she was stuck there._

_Then another blurred person appeared in her vision. She was certain it was blonde. "Go… Before… it's… too late…"_

_She began to cry. She wanted her mommy and daddy so badly. But they still didn't come back. What happened to them? _

_Suddenly, she heard a loud noise. A bird. But it didn't sound like the ones she knew. It sounded a lot… bigger. And more terrifying. It just gave her another reason to get even more scared._

_"It's… going to… be okay… I… will protect… you…" another masculine voice said to her. She looked at where the voice was coming from; it was in the direction of her house. _

_His words sounded sincere. And so she believed him._

_Then she heard the wings of a large bird flapping violently. She looked up and saw a large bird flying towards her an at incredible speed. Her eyes widened in shock. _

_She turned around and ran as quickly as she could manage back to the direction of her house. _

_But she wasn't fast enough. The bird grabbed her little frame by its large feet. She screamed loudly, "HELP ME! … PLEASE! SOMEBODY!" She tried to break free, but the grip it had on her was too strong. "MOMMY! DADDY!"_

_"I'm sorry," she heard the boy whisper. It was the voice of the one who told her he would protect her. She realized that he sounded quite familiar. Who was he anyway? _

_"HELP ME, PLEASE!" she cried._

_The boy continued, "I was too late…" He began to cry. "I… I couldn't save you. I'm so sorry…"_

_She cried harder as she was taken away from her home and her family._

Blue woke up with a jolt. She was breathing heavily and her heart was racing. She placed a hand on her forehead; she was sweating too.

_'It was just a nightmare,'_ she thought to herself. '_Calm down. It wasn't real… Wasn't real…' _

She jumped when she heard the sound of Pidgeys chirping outside. _'Those are just birds. Birds aren't scary.'_

She remembered what happened in her nightmare. It all felt so familiar to her. And the voices at the end… she didn't recall ever hearing them in her life, but for some particular reason, they all sounded familiar.

She replayed the voices in her head. She thought intently until she figured what one of their names were. She realized that the boy at the end was the same boy she met days ago. What was his name again? Gerald? Gary? … Wait. Green. The boy's name was Green.

He tried to save her, or was at least going to. Although, he failed to do so. But _why_? Who exactly was he? How did she know his name despite the fact she only met him once and he had never even told her his name?

Blue's head began to ache a little. Alright, maybe she was overreacting a bit. It was just a dream anyway. Whatever she saw or heard, was just in her head while she was sleeping. It was just a dream.

_'But that voice… …Green… Why were you trying to protect me?'_

She decided that she needed a distraction. Blue got out of bed and went to the bathroom to brush her hair and her teeth.

When she was finished, she went downstairs to the living room. She laid down on the couch and reached out for the remote. She turned on the television and flipped through the channel list, looking for something interesting to watch. Currently, all of the channels she had went on didn't appeal to her.

Until she heard an old man talking in the television. She looked at a caption below him on the show and saw that his name was Professor Oak.

Weirdly enough, she felt as if she heard that name somewhere.

An image of Green appeared in her mind. Hm… Maybe his full name was Green Oak. She doubted it was his name, but it did sound fitting.

She felt a warm sensation rising on her chest, but when she realized how odd it was for her to think this way, she got even more confused than before. Why did she feel warm and nice inside because of some… stranger?

Well, he wasn't exactly a stranger since she knew his name and he apparently knew hers as he had called her by it when they met days ago. And yet, he seemed too familiar to her. But why can't she remember anything else about Green, other than his name?

_'Maybe I'll just take a walk,' _she thought. _'Yeah, I'll do that.'_

Blue got on her feet and went back into her room so she could change out of her pajamas. She walked out of her house once she was ready and began to take a stroll around town. It was a beautiful, sunny day; simply perfect for a morning walk.

She distracted herself from her own thoughts by looking at the designs of the houses, looking up at the sky and watching the clouds and just appreciating how beautiful nature was. It wasn't something she normally did, but at least it helped her take her mind off the nightmare.

But then she passed by a small building. There was a sign in the front that said: Oak Pokémon Research Laboratory.

_'So that's Professor Oak's Lab...'_

Blue's eyes widened when she had a bad feeling about the laboratory.

_'I shouldn't be here...'_

She began to quickly walk away from the laboratory. When she felt as if she was far enough from the lab, she looked over her shoulder to check how far the lab was from where she was. With a sigh, she decided the distance was good enough. She continued walking around at a more normal pace.

She decided to sort out her thoughts that were in a disarray from what happened. Okay, so she had nightmares with familiar people and voices, sudden feeling of fear when she heard the Pidgeys earlier and she had bad vibes thanks to Prof. Oak's Laboratory. Strange. It was the beginning of November and she had been looking forward it, but this was just a terrible start to it.

She planned to visit other cities in November since new months (and days) meant new adventures to go on. Anything could happen and the excitement always made her happy. But this... This wasn't the wonderful beginning she wanted for November. It wasn't close to what she wanted at all.

Blue decided to just make it up to herself and do something nice. _'Screw it, I'm going to the mall. This is getting a bit too weird for me.' _

And so, she made her way towards Viridian City to do some shopping_— _her favourite activity. She called a taxi and was driven to the Viridian City Pokemon Centre. She walked around town and entered the stores that looked nice. There weren't as many stores as there were in Celadon City, but it was good enough for her. This was better than no shopping at all anyway.

After two hours of shopping, she decided to go home. She had purchased a few cute blouses and tops, a pretty ribbon she could put in her hair, hot chocolate and a novel with an adorable cover. She didn't like reading, but it was November anyway. She should at least try something new. Or in this case, she would be doing something she normally doesn't do. New beginnings were always lovely.

Blue walked home. She didn't have enough money to pay for a cab home so she might as well walk. Besides, Pallet Town wasn't that far away and it was a nice day to go outside and walk around.

When she arrived in Pallet Town, she walked down the path towards her house. She planned out everything she was going to do once she was home; she would take a bath then change into some comfy shorts and her favourite aquamarine shirt once she was finished. Afterwards, she would make her hot chocolate before sitting on the couch while reading the book she bought.

She couldn't wait to do all of those things, when suddenly someone approached her from behind and grabbed her right wrist. She was holding onto her shopping bags with both hands and almost dropped the ones she was holding in her right hand. Blue turned around and said in an annoyed tone, "Hey, what are you_—"_

Blue stopped when she saw that it was just a little girl.

The little girl's eyes widened in delight when she saw Blue. "Sorry about that... But I just wanted to ask you something."

"Oh, uh, what is it?" Blue smiled.

"You're Blue, right? Blue of Pallet Town?"

"Uh... Yes. Why?" Blue asked. She didn't really call herself 'Blue of Pallet Town.' Just plain 'Blue' would be enough. But wait... How did she know her name?

"It's so nice to meet you," she beamed. "I've always wanted to meet one of the Pokedex Holders!"

Blue blinked in confused. Pokedex Holder?

"Is something wrong, miss Blue?" the little girl frowned when she noticed Blue's uneasiness. "You don't look too good."

Blue felt slightly nervous for some odd reason. _'Pokedex Holder...' _Why did that word seem so meaningful to her?

Blue's eyes widened when blurry image of ten trainers and twelve Pokemon gathered together appeared in her mind. She noticed how some of them looked a little similar to the people in her nightmare earlier and her heart began to race faster. She tightened the grip on her shopping bags, just in case she ends up dropping them.

"Miss Blue?" the little girl said worriedly.

"I — I'm sorry," Blue stammered. "But I'm kind of busy and I need to go home." With that said, Blue scurried off towards her house. The little girl watched her as she ran off, wondering why she was acting a little weird. Then decided to share to her her family about how she spoke with Blue.

Once Blue was at the front door of her house, she turned around and looked to see if the little girl was still there. The little girl had left already. Blue sighed. 'How_ could I have been a Pokedex Holder? I don't own any Pokemon, and I don't even battle. ... ... Wait, how do I know that it has to do something with Pokemon and Pokemon battling?'_

Blue groaned. She didn't want to stress herself out at all since she's been frustrated enough in the past few hours, so then she told herself that the little girl had just probably mistook her for someone else. No big deal.

Blue unlocked the door then turned the knob before stepping inside her house. She closed the door behind her, locked it, then took off her shoes. She walked towards the living room and placed the bags on the table in front of the television.

"Oh, there you are."

Blue turned around and saw Karen and Will at the kitchen. She looked slightly irritated, but chuckled anyway.

"We've been waiting for you," Karen added. She noticed the shopping bags on the table."You could've told us you went shopping. Where'd you go?"

"Viridian City. I felt bored and wanted to do something fun," she lied, giving them a smile. She didn't want to mention her nightmares. "Why are you two here? Did something happen?"

"We were just here to check up on you. Pryce's orders," Will replied, nonchalant.

"Oh. Okay," Blue said. "I've been doing well in these past few days. Nothing's wrong."

"That's good to hear."

"Although... You guys even visited me on the day I arrived here. There's no need to visit again. And I thought you two were busy with your Elite Four duties?" she asked them.

"We are busy but if Pryce tells us to do something, we have to follow instructions. Besides, I prefer going away from all of that work and babysitting you," Karen laughed.

Blue groaned. "I'm not a little kid. I don't need a babysitter."

"Pryce still doesn't think that," Karen grinned. "He thought that we should take care of you, but we didn't want to, so we're forced to check up on you every now and then just to make sure the little Blue is doing well and taking care of herself."

"I know how to take care of myself well enough, Karen," Blue glared.

"Anyways..." Will interrupted the tension between the two. "Is there anything you want to update us on? Is there anything new that you remember?"

"The nightmares. I had this nightmare that seemed so real and familiar. And a little girl called me a Pokedex Holder. She knew me as Blue of Pallet Town and a Pokedex Holder. How did she know who I was? And what's a Pokedex Holder?" was she wanted to tell them. But instead, she answered with a: "Uh... Not really."

Karen and Will glanced at each other, silently telling each other how they noticed the hesitation in Blue's tone of voice. They both knew that she was hiding something.

"Are you sure?" Will tried to get her to tell them. "You do know that you can tell us anything, right?"

Blue smiled. "Yeah, I know that. But I'm sure that there's nothing new. I would make sure to tell you two if anything new happened." _'But not right now, though. I'm sorry.'_

Karen and Will smiled back at her. Both of them still didn't believe her, but they chose to pretend that they did. They didn't want to argue with Blue or push her too much.

"Alright. Anyways, what did you buy there?" Karen asked, walking towards her.

"Some clothes, as per usual. Hot chocolate. And a book," Blue said, glancing at the bags then back at them.

Karen raised an eyebrow. "Since when do you read?"

Blue rolled her eyes. "I don't read very often, but I _do_ know how to read, thank you very much. I just wanted to try something new for once."

"If you say so," Karen shrugged.

Blue thought for a moment before she took out the hot chocolate from the shopping bags and placed them on the kitchen counter. "If you guys want to stay, you can have some of this. I'll be upstairs taking a bath."

"Aw, really? That's so nice of you," Karen said sarcastically.

"I know, I'm a great person. Just don't finish it all."

"I won't. I'm not sure about Karen, but I'll try to stop her from fulfilling her food needs," Will snickered.

Karen scoffed and folded her arms, looking clearly annoyed.

_..._

_Thirty-four days earlier, September 28th..._

_..._

_Blue stirred slightly. She slowly opened her eyes and groaned. She attempted to sit up but her body felt numb; she couldn't move her body.  
><em>

_"She's awake," she heard a voice that was close by say. It sounded like a man. An old man, she guessed. "She's awake. Get her a glass of water and something to eat. Now." _

_She heard the sound of someone closing the door. _

_"Are you alright, Blue?" the old man asked her. _

_"B __— Blue? That's... my name... Right?" she asked him groggily. At least she could still talk._

_"... You don't remember?" _

_"No... I'm sorry, but who are you?"  
><em>

_"..."  
><em>

_"Sir? ... Excuse... Excuse me? Who are you?"_

_"My name is... Pryce. Are you alright? Can you move at all, Blue?" Pryce replied._

_"No... I can't... I can't move. What... happened to me, Pryce?"  
><em>

_"... You were in a coma. I saw you in the forest. It was as if you were dead, so I checked on you. When I found out you were still alive, I brought you here and watched over you with the help of others," Pryce said. Although, Blue felt as if... he wasn't telling the truth. She didn't know why she felt that way towards him when he helped her. "You... looked familiar. You remind me of one of the children I used to take care of and teach. I couldn't possibly just leave you out there."  
><em>

_Blue closed her eyes for a few moments, trying to take in what was happening. "So... you __saved__ me."  
><em>

_Pryce hesitated. "Yes."  
><em>

_"... Thank you. I just... I don't know what's happening. I don't know why, but I can't remember anything. My head is just... blank."  
><em>

_"Please excuse me for a moment, Blue," Pryce stood up and walked out of the room after a moment of thought, leaving Blue on her own. He closed the door and called Karen via Pokegear. He waited momentarily until she picked up._

_"Hello, Pryce," Karen spoke through the other line. _

_"Karen, I need you to find out what happened to Blue."  
><em>

_"Alright," she obliged without questioning him._

_..._

_A few hours later..._

_..._

_"I asked several people about it, including Koga," Karen began. "After Blue's death, she was buried in Prof. Oak's laboratory. And yet somehow, she was revived. Koga told me that. But her memories had been erased. Silver had been searching for her, with the help of Sabrina and other Team Rocket members. They still hadn't found her now, though."_

_"Hmm," Pryce murmured._

_"But it seems... she's the only revived Pokedex Holder with erased memories. Several others had died as well, but just like her, they were revived. Sabrina also mentioned that Silver told her that someone chosen to erase Blue's memories because of what happened in the past." Karen added._

_"Do you happen to know who chose her memories out of everyone else's?" Pryce asked._

_"... No. I don't think Silver told anyone who it was..." Karen trailed off, putting a hand on her chin, deep in thought. "Whoever it was, had thought it was best if Blue were to forget all of the pain."_

_"We'll leave it at that, then," Pryce declared._

_Karen looked perplexed. "... Wait, what? What are you talking about?"_

_Pryce glanced at his Swinub on his lap."Several weeks ago, I was at One Island."_

_"You were in One Island?" _

_"Yes. I was travelling the Sevii Islands, because I wanted to see the damage Icefall Cave received from ShadowNet. But then... I found her. I found Blue in One Island. She was barely alive and was in a comatose state, so then I rushed her to the emergency room," Pryce said, looking up and making eye contact with Karen.  
><em>

_"... What?!" Karen exclaimed, eyes wide._

_"The doctors informed me that, if I hadn't found her as soon and brought here there... she would have died from blood loss."  
><em>

_"... That was how she died. Blood loss."_

_"Right, so then it must've been that she was healed just enough so that she would be brought back from the dead, but only to that degree. But why did they leave her, unconscious and still losing a lot of blood?"_

_"I'm not sure why," Pryce asked after a moment of thought._

_He remained silent. He had things to figure out some things. __What had exactly happened that resulted for Blue's death and revival to occur? The other Pokedex Holders wouldn't just... leave her like that to die. No. They were too passionate about their friends and refused to leave anyone behind. Wait, but how she ended up in One Island in first place seemed a little odd. Alright, so Blue was revived and was seemingly taken to One Island. But the other Pokedex Holders who had perished were revived as well... but there was no sign of them in One Island. They weren't there with Blue._

_She had been barely alive and unconscious at the time. And now, when she had woken up, she doesn't remember anything. ... Karen had mentioned that someone believed that choosing Blue to have her memories erased would have been the best for her. Right. That made sense. Pryce was aware of how much pain he inflicted upon her as a child, but above that, Blue had been happy. He wasn't there to witness it, but he knew that she made wonderful memories with her friends. The Pokedex Holders.  
><em>

_And yet, only Silver is searching for Blue. As predicted, he didn't want to leave his 'sis' behind. He never wanted to. That was expected. But... what about the other Pokedex Holders? Why weren't they searching too?_

_Pryce sighed. He had too little information to think of a plan. But if the Pokedex Holders had wanted Blue's memories erased because they wanted her to be happier without having to remember how terrible her past was as a Masked Child, then he would not change that. Perhaps the other Pokedex Holders hadn't been searching for her because they didn't want to risk her memories returning. Even if they all shared good times together, they wouldn't risk Blue remembering her pain as a Masked Child. Alright, that made more sense._

_"... So, what are we going to do now, Pryce?" Karen asked as she had waited patiently for him to say something as he had appeared to be pondering about their next move._

_"I will take care of Blue for the time being. Once we figure out the best option for this situation, then we will take action. I will not put the Pokedex Holders' effort to keep Blue happy to waste, even if it doesn't seem like a good thing."_

_"Okay. I guess I'll try to help in any way possible. Wait, do we tell the other Pokedex Holders or__—"_

_"No, this is classified information. You cannot tell anyone else, except Will. Tell him to keep it a secret as well. We must do this accordingly."_

_..._

_Thirty minutes later..._

_..._

_Karen and Pryce entered Blue's room. There she was, laying on the bed, with her eyes closed. She was sleeping._

_"She's sleeping right now. You can come back later," Pryce said._

_Karen walked up to Blue's sleeping figure on the bed. Karen studied her and noticed something. _

_"For now, get Will over here and__—"_

_"Blue, I know you're awake. I can see your eyelids twitching," Karen stated._

_Blue opened her eyes and examined Karen. "Who are you?"_

_"My name is Karen. Pryce wanted me to help you."_

_"Where... Where is Pryce?"  
><em>

_"I'm here, Blue," Pryce said, moving close enough to her that she could see him on his wheelchair. "How do you feel?"_

_"Better than when I woke up. I was able to move my fingers, even if it was just a little. Still feeling sore, though," Blue replied. She sounded less groggy than before. And she seemed to have an easier time talking. Good._

_"That's good. Now, Blue, I will take care of you for now with the help of Karen and Will."_

_"Who's Will?"_

_"A friend of mine. You'll meet him soon," Karen said, sitting down on the bed beside Blue. "Do you need anything?"_

_"No, thank you."_

_..._

_September 29th..._

...

_Blue woke up, being able to move her legs slightly. She yawned and attempted to sit up again, but failed to do so. She hated being bedridden. _

_There was a knock at the door. "Come in," she said. She knew that it would've been either Pryce of Karen._

_It ended up being both of them, along with a boy wearing... odd looking clothes. And a mask. Was that supposedly Will?_

_"Hey, Blue," the boy said. "My name's Will. It's a pleasure to meet you."_

_Blue smiled at him. She was right, it was him. Who else would it be anyway? "Hi."_

_"I get a little busy sometimes__—"_

_"'Sometimes' and 'a little' are both understatements," Karen placed her hands on her hips._

_"Shh, Karen," Will waved a hand in front of Karen, gesturing for her to shut up. "So as I was saying, I get busy sometimes so I don't have a lot of free time. But Pryce needed me here so if you ever need me, or Karen, just tell us or Pryce. We'll make time for you. For now, we'll take care of you until you're able to move your limbs and start walking."_

_"Thanks."_

_"You can thank me later."_

_..._

_October 4th..._

...

_It had been a week since Blue woke up. Pryce, Karen and Will told no other soul about Blue and continued to make sure she was doing well. It was rather odd since back then, they had been the ones putting Blue's health at stake. But now they were making sure her health was good. At least now they could repent for what they've done in the past, even if Blue doesn't know what they're actually doing. She __was recovering slowly, but very well._

_On the second day since she woke up, she managed to reach her arm out and drink the glass of water sitting on a small coffee table beside her bed. _

_On the third day, she had been able to sit up. She wasn't strong enough to hold herself up, but that was an achievement. She was getting better and better as the days passed by. _

_On the fourth day, she was able to get out of bed on her own (with Karen holding her arm out near her just in case she falls down and walk out of the room). _

_On the fifth day, she wanted to challenge herself by going down the stairs, but Karen didn't let her. Karen had told Blue: "If you fall, I won't be able to carry you back into the room. You're too heavy for me.", and the two began to argue. Blue didn't like how Karen was implying that she was fat. _

_But on the sixth day, both Will and Karen were there, and so she _did_ go down the stairs. And back up to her room. It was a great achievement. She had gone down the stairs on her own, but had fallen on her way to the kitchen. But she managed to help herself up before she proceeded to get the snack she wanted._

_ And today, Blue had been able to walk perfectly without the help of others. Things were looking good for her. Now she was able to move around with no issues. Although, she did get sudden headaches or feeling of tiredness from time to time. Will insisted that she needed more sleep, but Pryce knew it was most likely because of the blood loss._

_..._

_October 5th..._

_..._

_Pryce thought that Blue's physical health was in good condition, and so he decided on working on her mental health. He gave her a few textbooks to refresh her memory and her intelligence. Karen and Will taught her about Pokemon and Pokemon battling. They also mentioned the Pokemon League system; to become a Champion of the Pokemon League, you could participate in a tournamnet where you face off against other trainers. Or you could win all of the eight Gym Badges from the Gym Leaders across the regions and get your way towards the finals._

_The whole day, the three of them just worked on refreshing her knowledge. They weren't sure what she exactly remembered. Whether it was just the events in her life that she had forgotten, or literally everything she had learned and had happened in her life, they weren't certain on what it was, so they proceeded to take care of that by teaching her about... well, everything. Although, Blue caught up very quickly. And she had known several evolutionary stones and evolution chains by heart. _

_Things seemed all good for her now._

_..._

_October 12th..._

_..._

_Blue worked on recovering her knowledge and intellect over the span of seven days. And by the end of it, Blue had known everything she needed to. And so Karen decided to take her out to the mall as a reward for her hard work (and she wanted to treat herself to something nice since taking care of Blue and teaching her about everything was tiring and stressful, but it was worth it anyway). _

_The two went shopping together and Blue rekindled her love for shopping and clothes. She bought many different outfits, shoes, accessories, movies, makeup, purses, and a lot of other things. Pryce gave her some money to use and a credit card that was to be used when necessary, but Blue ended up spending all of that money and a good amount of what was in that card. Pryce hadn't expected Blue to enjoy herself that much at the mall and spend a lot of his money, but she was happy. That was good enough for him._

_..._

_October 15th..._

_..._

_Will had decided they should see how well Blue could battle in her current state. He lent her one of his Pokemon to use, along with Karen and Pryce. When the battle began, Blue sent out a Seel that was lent to her by Pryce. Simultaneously, Will sent out his Xatu._

_Blue suddenly froze up. Her eyes widened at the bird Pokemon. The three of them noticed quickly and Will returned his Xatu quickly._

_"What's wrong, Blue?" Will asked. "Scared of bird Pokemon?"_

_Blue remained silent. She couldn't think properly, but her instincts had told her to _get away _from the Xatu quickly. She blinked and tried to regain her composure. "S __— Sorry. I didn't know what overcame me there. It won't happen again." She took a deep breath and brushed the sudden fear of the bird Pokemon away. She couldn't let that put her down._

_Will glanced at Pryce and Karen, wondering if he should continue the battle or not. Karen gave him a nod, telling him that it was okay for him to continue. Will nodded back and sent out Xatu once more. _

_The two began to battle. Will held back since he believed Blue would lose easily if he didn't. _

_He ended up being wrong; __Blue had actually won against him._

_Will was surprised to see her win. So were Pryce and Karen. _

_"I won," Blue breathed. _

_Will grinned. "You sure did."_

_"That was so much fun!" Blue clasped her hands together happily._

_"I went easy on you, so don't get cocky," Will told her._

_"Still won," she grinned._

_"That was wonderful, Blue," Pryce complimented her. "I expected no less from you."_

_"Thank you, Pryce."_

_Pryce nodded in reply._

_..._

_October 16th..._

_..._

_To improve her battle skills, Pryce trained her once more. She was already good at battling (yet still not as good as before) but Pryce wanted to strengthen her skills. _

_And Pryce had offered to give his Seel to her, but she declined him politely, saying: "I'm sorry, Pryce, I can't just take your Seel. I'm grateful that you're willing to give me your own Pokemon, but you two must have shared memories together and I don't want to just take it away. I'll catch my own Pokemon and create our own memories with each other. One day, I would grow as a trainer alongside that Pokemon and begin new adventures together. I want it to be the start of something wonderful for both of us."_

_Of course, he respected her answer. Although, he couldn't help but to feel proud. Even if her memories had been tampered with, her kindness and compassion towards others hadn't changed. Despite the loss of her memories, she still seemed like herself. _

_If only Blue knew that she did have a Pokemon that had been with her since childhood. Wigglytuff. And her Blastoise, which was clearly s__trongest Pokemon, was her signature Pokemon as a Pokedex Holder. Including her other Pokemon too. She shared memorable adventures with all of them. It was a shame to see that she had forgotten her partners. _

_..._

_October 18th..._

_..._

_"Am I going to stay here forever, or am I going to have to move away?" Blue suddenly asked him as they ate dinner together. Day after day, they were becoming more and more like... like a family. And Blue loved every second of it because she had forgotten what it was like to have one._

_"It's up to you. Why do you ask, Blue?" Pryce replied. "Would you like to move out?" He took a sip of his drink._

_"... It's not that I don't want to be with you three anymore, it's just that... ... I want to live on One Island."_

_Pryce stopped and placed the glass back on the table. "Why? Is there something special that you like about One Island?"_

_"I don't know," Blue admitted. "I just... I want to live there. I feel as if I should live there. Would that be okay? Can I?"_

_Pryce thought for a moment. Did she remember that she had lived there once? Or was it just a feeling of nostalgia that made her want to go back? _

_"Alright."_

_..._

_October 19th..._

_..._

_Blue visited One Island with Karen since Pryce couldn't go with them because people would still recognize him as the evil Masked Man. He didn't want Blue to know about that, so he stayed at home._

_The two girls looked at the houses together, wondering which would suit Blue the best. _

_In the end, nothing seemed right for Blue. Karen greatly suggested a few houses and believed Blue would take it, but she didn't. As Blue walked around on the streets of One Island, she imagined how her life would be once she lived here. But it just didn't feel right. _

_One Island felt... familiar, yes, but this wasn't what she truly wanted._

_She had an unexplainable feeling of longing. Now that she's in One Island, she thought that she would feel right at home. And yet she didn't._

_..._

_October 20th..._

_..._

_Blue told Pryce that she no longer wanted to move to One Island. When he asked her why she changed her mind so quickly when she told him that she really wanted to live there, she replied with a: "It doesn't feel right. I'm just looking for a place to call my home. My instincts told me it was One Island, but I was wrong."  
><em>

_Pryce was silent. _

_Blue was thinking about where she should move, until Pryce spoke up._

_"Perhaps... I know a place that you will like."_

_"Where?"_

_"I will tell Karen or Will to take you there tomorrow. I'm certain that you would like it there."_

_..._

_October 21st..._

_..._

_Karen brought Blue to a small, peaceful town in Kanto's mainland. When they arrived at the edge of the town, Blue glanced around the neighbourhood. And then she smiled. __Karen looked at Blue and saw how happy she looked._

_"Like it already?" _

_Blue nodded excitedly._

_They both walked around the town, looking once more for a house for Blue to stay. _

_When Blue saw a particular house, she studied it momentarily. Something about it... seemed familiar. She couldn't figure out what it was, but it sure made her feel warm inside. _

_That was when she decided that house was the one she was going to be living in. _

_..._

_October 22nd..._

_..._

_"I have made arrangements for you to move to Pallet Town," Pryce said. "You are going to be living in that house you wanted. And you mustn't worry about furniture or supplies because I had already taken care of that."_

_Blue's expression brightened greatly. "Thank you so much, Pryce. I can't explain how grateful I am to you."_

_Pryce smiled. __"You're welcome."_

_..._

_October 23rd..._

_..._

_Blue went on a shopping trip to buy the things she wanted in her new home. And she also bought more clothes. There was never enough clothes. _

_It was a happy time for her. _

_And she was really looking forward to living in Pallet Town._

_..._

_October 24th..._

_..._

_Since Pryce knew Blue was leaving on the 27th, he wanted to make sure that she would be doing well on her own. She was an adult, yes, but he just had to make sure. She had been his responsibility since he had found her._

_And so he began to teach her a few more things and review everything he had already taught her for the next two days._

_..._

_October 26th..._

_..._

_It was the last day Blue would be living with Pryce. Blue wanted to treat them to dinner, but Pryce declined and said that they had more important things. Blue sighed but followed him anyway. _

_..._

_October 27th..._

_..._

_"I will have either Will or Karen check up on you every now and then. Is that alright?"  
><em>

_"Of course."_

_"Good. Now, you must remember what I've taught you."_

_"I will."_

_Blue walked towards the door and turned the knob._

_"Also, Blue," Pryce began._

_"Yeah?" Blue glanced over her shoulder._

_"You're welcome to come back anytime you'd like."_

_Blue stopped and turned around to see Pryce, who was giving her a smile. _

_She smiled back at him._

_"Thank you."_

* * *

><p><strong>Long chapter, yey! :D<strong>

** I _still_ have that writer's block for planning out what happens in chapters 10 (and 9... kind of). Argh. I'll just work on that on the weekend since I have so ****much assignments to do and such little time to actually do it. I hate you, school.**

**Oh and before you guys ask how Pryce got out of the crack of time and/or how much it didn't make sense for him to have been able to leave once more, let me tell you this: This is only chapter 5. Not everything is going to be explained right now. I don't want to rush at all since that pretty much ruins everything so you all just have to wait for the upcoming chapters. :) That's all I'm going to say. No spoilers.**

**Hopefully the next chapter will be published in the... uh. End of January or beginning of February. Don't know yet, but at least I have everything that's going to happen written down. C:**

**Byeee! **


	6. Furlough

**I'm so sorry for the long wait! ;w; Maybe I'll stop saying that I'll publish a chapter on a certain day or something because we all know that's a lie. Sigh... School's stressing me out, man. So much ****bullsh*t here and there. ._.**

**I also want to mention that if you actually check my Tumblr (blueviolet7) despite the large amount of spamming and unrelated Pokespe posts (unless you don't just follow my Tumblr for the Pokespe stuff), I posted how I wanted to write a NaLu (Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia from Fairy Tail). Nope, that's not why I took such a long time to publish this story! I've just been fangirling over that shipping a lot in these past couple weeks and I wanted to write a fanfic about them, but I'm not sure yet. Don't worry though! SA2 is my priority and I told myself that I wouldn't just abandon it for a bit to write another fanfic until I got to the half-way point or something... Or chapter 10. I forgot what I told myself... xD **

**Anwyays, I hope you'll enjoy this! Sorry for the length. It's more like a filler chapter. Kinda. It depends on what you all think after reading this. And please review because that always gets me to write. ^o^ **

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Furlough<p>

November 2, Castelia City...

S.S. Tidal arrived at the Castelia City pier. Both Sapphire and Ruby glanced around at their new surroundings as they got off the ship. The first thing they noticed were the numerous buildings and skyscrapers beside the harbour. They've both been to busy cities where there were tall buildings and lots of people, but Castelia City felt different compared to those other cities.

Nonetheless, Ruby already began to love Castelia City. It gave off a vibe that told Ruby that he was going to enjoy this place very well. As for Sapphire, well, she didn't love it but she didn't hate it either. It was so crowded that she didn't like it.

"Wow! Sapphire! Look at those skyscrapers!"

"Yeah, yeah," Sapphire mumbled in reply. She sure wished she was at the forest instead of this place at the moment...

"What, you don't like it here?" Ruby gave her a weird look.

Sapphire shrugged. "It's... Well... I like the forest a lot more than this."

"Oh," Ruby replied and looked around again. He hadn't realized that Sapphire wouldn't enjoy a huge, bustling metropolis as much as he would until now. It made him feel rather disappointed in himself since he had forgotten about that one important factor, when he thought he knew her better than anyone else. Wait, why did that even matter so much to him anyway? It's not like he was going to be competing against anyone on who knows Sapphire best.

Sapphire sniffed the air and sighed. "It smells kind of weird here too. The water smells nice, although I can smell a lot of other strong scents... Smoke, garbage, and all that disgusting things. It's weird. I don't really like it." Okay, maybe it wasn't that strong, but she still didn't like the smell.

"Right now I'm kind of glad I don't have your enhanced sense of smell," Ruby commented. "We're not going to leave or anything, though." As much as he loved her, he didn't want to miss the experience of being in Castelia City. He heard great stories about it. It was one of the many places he really wanted to visit. But even if Sapphire seemed to dislike the place upon arrival, he was sure she'd grow to like it sooner or later.

"I wasn't planning to anyways. I'm just saying, I don't like this place."

"Okay, that's good. Well... What do you want to do first?"

"Not sure. I'd like to sit down and get something to eat, but at the same time I really want to look for a gym or something."

Was she serious? Even when they were on vacation mode, Sapphire still wanted to challenge the gyms. ... Wait, didn't she already ask him about this before? Dammit. He had to challenge a gym with her. "Sapphire, we're not here to go around and fight gym battles just yet. We're here to enjoy our time off," Ruby reminded her. He really didn't want to be dragged into any of her gym battles at the moment. He wanted to relax, visit museums and attractions and fawn over the beauty of Castelia City. Maybe they would challenge it some other time.

Sapphire chuckled briefly. "So? I enjoy battles," she argued. "It's not like we're going over to kick some bad guy's ass again. Plus, it's been a while since I've visited a gym, Ruby. Besides, you promised!"

"I did not promise. I only agreed that I would challenge a gym with you on the condition that you would do the same with me at a contest. And here I thought you wanted to go here for sightseeing purposes and research," Ruby sighed.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I can't go out and battle,' Sapphire grinned.

"But you could just have that battle of yours some other time! Not when we both want to just relax!"

"How many times do I have to tell you? Battling is one of my most favourite things to do! If you don't want me to challenge the gym, then fine. You can go enjoy this vacation on your own."

"What?!"

"You heard me."

"You were the one who suggested that we should visit Unova in the first place! Besides, who said that we shouldn't part ways and do things on our own!"

"So what? You offered to do some sightseeing with me. You didn't have to bring me here in the first place, you know!"

"Yeah?! Well I'm starting to regret my decision of even considering doing this stupid sightseeing!"

"I don't care! Leave if you want!"

"Maybe I will–!"

Suddenly, someone had ran into them, resulting in both Sapphire and Ruby to fall down on their bottom. They both groaned. Sapphire and Ruby wore an annoyed expression on their faces.

Sapphire saw a boy with green hair running behind them. She suspected it was him who had ran into them. And so she yelled, "HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE F*CKING GOING!"

"Sorry!" They heard him reply.

Sapphire growled at the boy's direction. Then she felt someone tap on her shoulder. She turned her head and saw Ruby standing beside her with his hand out to help her up. She sighed. Sapphire accepted his help and stood up.

"You okay?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah. I just wish some people were smart enough to realize that there were some people in their way..."

Ruby chuckled. "Me too. Let's just forget that happened. I bet he was in a rush anyways."

"Still, he needed to watch where he was going," Sapphire crossed her arms.

"I know, I know," Ruby replied and looked at the floor to see if they dropped anything. The sight of a wristwatch on the floor caught his attention. He bent down and picked it up. Upon closer inspection, it was actually an Xtransceiver. He then glanced at Sapphire. "... Sapphire, you don't own an Xtransceiver right?" he asked her.

"Yep, I don't have one," was her reply.

"Then this must belong to the dude who ran into us... We should go return it to him."

"Hell no!" Sapphire exclaimed. "It's his fault that he dropped it. He ran into us first."

"Come on, if you return it with me then I'll go to the gym with you."

Sapphire's eyes brightened up briefly until she gave him an irritated look. "I don't care if you go to the gym with me or not."

"Sapphire..." Ruby began.

"Fine, fine!" Sapphire groaned. "You're paying for lunch, though. No objections."

Ruby smiled. "Alright."

They both ran towards the direction where the boy was going to, but in the end, they couldn't really find him.

"I'll just send out Nana. She'll be able to track down whoever owns this Xtransceiver," Ruby decided. He took out Nana's Pokeball, but when he was about to send her out, Sapphire stopped him.

"Wait, let's just leave it with someone at the entrance or something. Do you really want to waste our time searching for some dude?" Sapphire raised an eyebrow.

Ruby shrugged. "What? He was in a rush, Sapphire. I'm sure he needs his Xtransceiver."

"Yeah, and I'm also sure he can notice that his Xtransceiver was missing and so he'll go back to where he was before and get it himself. You don't want him to get creeped out about some stranger tracking him down, do you?"

"You just don't want to waste your effort on him because you're still upset that he just ran into us like that..."

"That's right."

Ruby sighed. He placed Nana's Pokeball back on his belt. "Fine. Let's just give it to someone at the pier entrance."

Ruby and Sapphire made their way back to the pier. Once they spotted a booth, Ruby gave it to a lady sitting in there. Afterwards, the two decided to go to Castelia City's Pokemon Centre first. They got some refreshments and Ruby was also to get his hands on a tourist guide. He flipped through the pages, looking for the best attractions there were.

"Hey, do you want to visit Studio Castelia? It's an art gallery."

"No thanks. I'd rather–"

"–go visit the gym, I know," Ruby finished her sentence. "We can go to the gym right after. I promise. Right now, let's go to the gallery, okay?"

Sapphire thought for a moment. "... Okay."

They exited the Pokemon Centre. Ruby lead the way towards Studio Castelia by using a map in the guide. Once they arrived, they were greeted by the sight of several framed paintings on the walls. Ruby eagerly looked around, admiring every artwork there was.

On the other hand, Sapphire just gave each of them a quick glance. But there was one painting that caught her attention: it was a rather large painting of forest Pokemon in their natural habitat. There were different kinds of Pokemon on the artwork, but she didn't know what most of the Pokemon were. Still, she did very much like that painting the most. Sapphire wasn't very detail-oriented like Ruby, but she did recognize all of the details and effort put into that art piece. It was beautiful.

"Amazing, isn't it?"

Sapphire looked beside her and saw a man with light brown hair and green eyes standing beside her. He had a rather... odd set of clothes. He had a red scarf on top of green long sleeves and striped pants with a butterfly buckle.

"U – Uh, yeah..." Sapphire mumbled awkwardly.

"This was probably one of my most favourite paintings. The detail... It's simply astounding! Granted, this was inspired by the Castelia City's Gym Leader."

At first, Sapphire wasn't very interested in talking to a stranger about art. But once he had mentioned the Gym Leader, she became a little curious and interested. "Really?"

"Yes. The Gym Leader loves to drawing pictures inspired by the Pokémon he raise. This piece of work is rather similar to what he has in his gym right now. Have you ever considered visiting?" he asked.

Sapphire nodded. "Was planning to, but then my friend wanted to go here first."

"Does your friend like painting, then?"

"I think so. He finds them beautiful and all."

"Wonderful! Hearing how youngsters are able to appreciate art makes me happy. Tell me, what is your name?"

"Um... I don't know if I should just tell me name to strangers..."

The man laughed. "You're right. I apologize if I made you feel uncomfortable."

"S'okay, I guess."

"Anyways, you're planning to challenge the gym?"

"Yeah."

"That's good to hear! I must take my leave now, but I look forward to seeing you there, challenger!" With that said, the man waved goodbye and walked out of the studio. Unbeknownst to Sapphire, the man felt a little excited for her to be battling against the gym leader. He had noticed the eight badges pinned on her bag, of course...

Sapphire blinked in confusion as she watched the man leave.

Ruby had been watching the two talk, and he was planning to walk up to them at first until he had realized who the man speaking to her was. When the man left, Ruby walked up to her. "Sapphire!"

"Oh, hey Ruby," she greeted him. "Are we done here or what?"

"Yeah, sure, but do you know who you were talking to? That was the Gym Leader!" Ruby told her.

Sapphire's eyes widened. "Really?! He didn't seem like a Gym Leader to me..."

"And why is that?"

"... I don't know. Just a feeling." _'He does kind of remind me of Wallace, though...' _"But Ruby! He told me that he looked forward to seeing me there! Can we go now?" Sapphire cheered.

Ruby chuckled. "Alright. I want to show you one last painting though..."

...

Castelia City Gym, 2pm...

...

"Finally! We're here!" Sapphire threw her arms in the air and exclaimed happily. "It took us forever to get here thanks to you, Ruby!"

Ruby crossed his arms. "Hey, who was the one who wanted a Casteliacone in the first place? The line was too long, but _nooo_, you insisted that we should get Casteliacones before the battle."

"They were _great_!" Sapphire argued.

"Yeah, of course..." Ruby rolled his eyes. "You kept on yelling at me the whole day about how you wanted to get to the gym already, but when we're about to go towards the gym, you stop for an ice cream break! We were in line for like an hour!"

"No, it was only around thirty minutes!" Sapphire corrected him.

Ruby disagreed, "That was _not_ thirty minutes."

"Well it was! We were at the stupid art gallery for an hour! That was only thirty minutes."

"It's an art gallery! We could actually do something there rather than just standing around in a line!"

"Whatever, they were worth it though. I feel pumped for this battle!"

Ruby sighed. He had no other choice but to put up with her. Leaving her on her own wasn't an option for him. Even if he kind of said that he would leave her earlier, he still wouldn't do it. After the battle with ShadowNet and losing her... He just couldn't. Despite his anger, he still cared of course. That's just how they were. They'd get mad at each other, yell at each other, but in the end, they still loved one another. "So where's Burgh?"

"Dunno. Maybe–"

"Ah, there you are! I've been waiting for you," Burgh walked towards them with a smile. "Now, I do apologize that I hadn't introduced myself before at the studio, but as you know, my name is Burgh. What are your names?"

"I'm Sapphire, and this is Ruby," Sapphire introduced themselves.

"Nice to meet you, Burgh! I saw your paintings at the studio, they were amazing," Ruby said.

"Why, thank you, Ruby! I'm pleased to hear that," Burgh replied. "Let us have our gym battle then! Follow me, I will lead you to the end of the gym." Burgh turned to begin walking towards the end of the gym.

"Wait, we're not going to do a maze of some sort?" Sapphire asked. "Black told me that you put honey on the walls and he had to go through all of it..."

Burgh laughed. "Ah, Black! He was a strong challenger. Indeed, I had designed a maze with honey for his gym challenge, but right now I wish to just get straight onto the battlefield with you. Sapphire Birch, is it? I've heard about you several times – you and your fellow Pokedex Holders have been gaining a lot of fame throughout the regions."

Sapphire blushed. "W – Wow, I didn't think we'd be that popular..."

"I also noticed the eight gym badges on your bag. It's not everyday you meet a youngster who already conquered eight Gym Leaders! It's marvellous! I wish to battle you at once, Sapphire. Although, what about you, Ruby? You don't challenge gyms, right?"

Ruby nodded. "Yeah, I prefer Pokemon Contests."

"There are no Pokemon Contests here in Unova, but there is the Musical! I'm sure you'd love it there."

"My Master Wallace told me about that. It sure sounds exciting," Ruby added.

"Wait, Ruby, I thought we were challenging this gym together," Sapphire reminded him. "Sorry Burgh, looks like Ruby forgot his own promise."

"I didn't promise! Can't I just challenge a gym some other time?"

"Nope! You're challenging Burgh right this moment, with me."

Ruby sighed. "... Fine."

Sapphire smiled. "Thanks. Glad to see that you're finally getting the hang of how things work here." _'Surprisingly, he didn't pretend to forget about it... So only now he decides to remember what he said to me before? And he chose to 'forget' about what happened at Mirage Island? What a sissy...' _

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing."

"So, is this going to be a double battle?" Burgh asked them. "Or would you like to do a three on three individually for each of you?"

Ruby and Sapphire glanced at each other, waiting for the other to say something to Burgh.

"Double battle."

"Individually."

The two had replied at the exact same time. They glared slightly at each other.

"I don't want to do an individual battle, Sapph!" Ruby exclaimed. "Besides, we work well as a team. Let's just do a double battle!"

"You have never challenged a gym in your life, and you want to do a _double_ battle? Come on, Ruby! Live a little! I know you're a sissy and all, but trust me it won't be that bad without me!" Sapphire teased him.

"I'm not a sissy, dammit!"

"You're acting like one!"

"It's either we just do a double battle or I'm leaving this place."

"Ugh! You're so difficult sometimes!"

"Really? I hadn't been able to notice that," he said sarcastically. "Heck, you're being difficult right now!"

"Okay, _fine_, double battle," Sapphire finally agreed.

Burgh had only watched as the two argued. It made him feel awkward to just stand there while they were yelling at each other, but Burgh couldn't help but to smile at the two bickering. Who would've thought these two were responsible for saving the world too? Sapphire and Ruby were both so gifted and strong, it was a little difficult to believe they were still quite young though. ... Pokedex Holders were all truly wonderful people, as everyone would say.

It was rather amusing for Burgh to see those two to be arguing. Sometimes he'd forget that they weren't even adults yet, but they've done a greater justice than most people... Including himself. Yet here they were, bickering at each other like children. It was quite amusing, really.

"Double battle it is! Are you both ready?" Burgh said.

The two Pokedex Holders nodded.

"Right this way, Sapphire and Ruby! A great battle awaits us all!"

* * *

><p><strong>Aaand that's the end of it.<strong>

**By the way, if you're curious, furlough means: "leave of absence, especially that granted to a member of the armed services." :)**

**Once again, I apologize for the long wait. I kind of rushed on this chapter because I wanted to finish this before March, but I failed at that. Oh well. I'm only two days late! Hahaha... ._. **

**See ya! **


	7. Disconnected

**... I don't think I'll explain what I've been doing in these past weeks, because that'll take up a lot of space here sooo... just R&R, alright? See you at the end of this chapter! \(^o^)/ **

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Disconnected<p>

Castelia City Gym, 3:34pm...

Sapphire and Ruby grinned in satisfaction. It was a tough battle, but they managed to pull through and win.

"See, I told you that a double battle would be a good idea," Ruby commented, turning his head to look at her her.

Sapphire looked back, looking irritated. "You never even said it was, you just insisted on doing a double battle because you were too scared to do it on your own!" she retorted.

Ruby raised an eyebrow. "What? I clearly recall telling you that that we work well together as a team," he replied, nonchalant. "Either you're just trying to defend your pride, or you need some help remembering things." He avoided eye contact as he spoke teasingly towards her while shrugging.

_'I'm the one who needs help remembering things? The nerve of this guy to tell me that when he's the one being a wimp and backing out on things, like what happened in Mirage Island, then be it. Stupid Ruby. And to think that I have a crush on you...'_ "You little–"

Their moment was interrupted when Burgh placed a hand on his forehead dramatically, and with closed eyes, he declared, "Indeed, it was such a beautiful mixture of colours plastered upon the canvas of memories of my Gym Battles! What a wonderful addition to my memories!" He placed his hand on his hip and smiled at them. "You two worked together very well. A magnificent blend of many shades. Truly a work of art! A masterpiece!"

"Thanks," they replied in unison. They gave each other another small glance, before directing their attention back to Burgh. They'll just continue their argument later, right now they were going to focus on the Castelia City's Gym Leader.

Burgh walks towards them. He shows them the badge symbolizing their victory against him in the palm of his hand. "You two deserve this badge. I'm not sure who to give it to, but–"

"You can give it to Ruby," Sapphire instantly suggested, glancing over to the other Hoenn Pokedex Holder. "I already have my badges, and he has none. So he can have that one."

Burgh accepts her offer. "Here you go, Ruby," he smiles and places the badge in his hand. "Remember; you didn't win this badge on your own."

Ruby smiled as he nodded. "I'll remember. Thank you, Burgh." There was no way he would forget that he won that badge with Sapphire.

"May I ask why you two are here? I can tell that you're both from the Hoenn region. I recognize Sapphire's badges," Burgh remarked, gesturing over to the badges pinned on Sapphire's bag.

"We're here for sightseeing purposes," Sapphire responded. "We heard that Unova would be a good place, you know? Lots of places to go visit. I really wanted to go to the gyms too, but I doubt I'll visit other ones."

"Sapphire and I just needed a vacation, away from all of the troubles of saving the world and whatnot. It feels nice to relax for once," Ruby smiled softly to himself, remembering how incredibly difficult the situation was back then. He was more than happy to take a break from all of the stress being a Pokedex Holder gave.

"Ah. Although, aren't there three of you from Hoenn?"

Ruby nodded. "Yeah, there's also Emerald. But he didn't come with us. He's in Johto, I think."

_..._

Accumula Town, 4pm...

_..._

Black and White made sure to remain near each other as they walked into the large crowd of people gathered in the town. They didn't know what the whole commotion was, so they decided to check it out themselves. However, they were beginning to regret their decision because they were having a hard time staying together.

He grabbed White's wrist so he wouldn't lose her easily in the crowd. "Miss President! Don't go off so far!"

"Sorry, sorry! I just really need to get to the front," she was quick to apologize. She intertwined their fingers and smiled at his direction. "We won't lose each other here, don't worry."

He smiled back and nodded as she found their way to the front of the crowd. They received a few curse words as they went through, and apologized briefly to those individuals.

They just needed to see what it was all about.

There was a man with green hair and an odd choice of clothing. His robe was printed with two large eyes on the front; both had the same set of colours, but the colours were placed in a different order for the eyes. "My fellow citizens," he spoke in a loud voice so that everyone could hear him. "My name is Ghetsis. I am here representing Team Plasma. Today, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to talk to you about Pokémon liberation."

People whispered amongst themselves. Pokémon liberation? Some thought about it deeply, and others had brushed it off then just decided to hear whatever nonsense the man before them would say.

_'I don't like where this is going...'_ White thought to herself. She glanced anxiously at Black, who seemed to have noticed how worried she was. He squeezed her hand briefly to reassure her.

"I'm sure most of you believe that we humans and Pokémon are partners that have come to live together because we want and need each other. However... Is that really the truth? Have you ever considered that perhaps we humans... only assume that this is the truth?"

Ghetsis stopped speaking for a moment to examine the expressions. When he was satisfied to see how some of them looked rather conflicted, he continued his speech.

"Pokémon are subject to the selfish commands of Trainers... They get pushed around when they are our 'partners' at work... Can anyone say with confidence that there is no truth in what I'm saying?"

He scanned the crowd once more, waiting for someone to raise their hand or just to yell something out. He wanted a reply, but it seemed that this crowd won't give him one. Oh well.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, Pokémon are different from humans. They are living beings that contain unknown potential. They are living beings from whom we humans have much to learn. Tell me, what is our responsibility toward these wonderful beings called Pokémon?"

Ghetsis paused momentarily. He already knew that nobody was going to say anything back. He was thankful that this presentation didn't take as long as the others, as nobody decided to protest or anything. Good. At least the people here had understood his words correctly.

He took a deep breath and finished off his speech, "That's right! We must liberate the Pokémon! Then, and only then, will humans and Pokémon truly be equals. Everyone, I end my words here today by imploring you to consider the relationship between people and Pokémon... and the correct way to proceed. We sincerely appreciate your attention."* With that said, he left the stage.

The crowd wouldn't stop talking about it to each other. Some even decided to release their Pokémon because Ghetsis' wisdom had reached them, and so they decided to proceed correctly, as he advised them. Release your Pokémon. Free them. Let them go back to where they belong, not be forced to stay in Pokéballs all day, only to be released when needed. Those people couldn't help but to felt guilty about making Pokémon do things against their will.

Black and White watched those Pokémon Trainers look at the Pokéballs that contained their companions with a frown; there were a few who even began to shed tears for their partners. Goodbye was indeed painful. But those trainers thought that it was for the best.

It wasn't.

The two Pokédex Holders knew better than anyone to not listen to whoever those people were.

"We need to do something," Black murmured to himself angrily through clenched teeth. "Miss President, do you know where the people who wrote that speech went?"

White glanced around, in search for the same man with green hair, accompanied by people wearing the same hooded uniforms. _'There!' _She spotted them in the residential area of the town. She pointed towards that direction with her free hand. "Found them!"

"Thanks, Miss President!" he smiled at her and let go of her hand. "I'll be back, just wait for me."

"Wha–"

Black rushed down the stairs.

"Black! What are you doing?!" White shrieked.

"What else? I'm gonna stop them from making more stupid speeches!" Black exclaimed. "I'll be back, I swear! Stay put, Miss President!"

There was no way White was going to listen to him. She ran after him. As she expected, she couldn't catch up, but at least she wasn't falling so far behind... right? Ugh. She made a mental note to herself to practice running outside more often. It'd be a lot more better for her and for the other people with her if she could run a lot faster than she can now.

"Black! Wait! Come back!"

White stopped running when she saw Black just standing there. She looked around, and saw that they were gone.

"They're gone," White muttered.

"Dammit! Where could they have went?!" Black yelled, looking clearly frustrated. He kicked the dirt and paced around, trying to come up with their next move. They needed to act quickly. Team Plasma wasn't something they could take on lightly. They somehow managed to persuade people into releasing their Pokémon, even if they didn't want to let them go. Trainers and Pokémon share a bond, and Team Plasma wanted to break those bonds. Black wasn't going to let them go so easily.

"That's really weird, considering I just saw them here a few minutes ago. Did they just disappear into thin air or...?" White spoke absentmindedly. She watched as Black tried to think of a plan, but as always, he drew a blank. Too much thoughts on winning the Pokémon League. "Black?"

Suddenly, Musha came out of it's Pokéball and bit the top of Black's head, eating away his distractions so he could think properly about what they need to do about Team Plasma.

...

Meanwhile in Castelia City...

...

Ruby and Sapphire walked down the streets of the city. They arrived in the central area of Castelia, and decided to sit down on one of the benches together.

She smiled and stretched her arms before sitting comfortably on the bench.

Ruby glanced around and saw the vending machines nearby. "I'm gonna go get some drinks. Anything you want specifically?"

"Soda sounds good for me. Are you gonna buy some for them too?" Sapphire replied, gesturing to Ruru and Chaka (who fought in the gym battle earlier) relaxing beside them.

"Yeah, of course." He got up and walked over to the vending machines, buying drinks for the both of them, Ruru and Chaka. He gave it to them, and they all accepted it happily. The four them enjoyed the drinks in silence.

Once Sapphire finished her drink, she placed it down . "Where are we going next, Ruby?" she asked.

Ruby took another sip and pondered for a moment, staring at the can of lemonade in his hands. "I don't know yet. I think we're done here in Castelia, so we should travel to the next city or something."

She nodded in reply. "Alright."

Ruby chuckled when he remembered their deal. Sapphire raised an eyebrow towards him him questionably. "What's so funny?"

"You're going to be participating in a Pokémon Musical soon."

Sapphire's eyes widen and she broke their eye contact, looking away embarrassedly. "S – Shut up!" She didn't want to participate, but since he ended up battling Burgh with her… She didn't have any other choice but to oblige.

He laughed. "Sapphire, come on! It won't be so bad. I promise."

"Liar. You're enjoying this, aren't you?'

"I sure am. Hey, do you think I could design your dress?"

Sapphire blushed. What?! "D – Dress?"

"You're not wearing one for the Musical?" Ruby faked his confused expression. He already knew that was most likely that the trainer didn't have to dress up too, but he wanted to take the chance to force Sapphire into wearing something girly.

"Do I have to?"

"I think so."

"Ugh!" Sapphire folded her arms in frustration. "This is so stupid."

"It'll be fine, Sapph." Ruby smiled. "Besides, you've got me as a mentor! I'll help you out to the best of my abilities!"

"Shut up, Ruby! I don't need your help… I can handle some lame Musical on my own."

"Right."

"Are you doubting me?"

"Of course not, I'm just teasing. Is it really that bad for you?"

"Yes! It's against everything I am, Ruby. I'm not like you; I'm no sissy who's scared of dirt."

"I'm not scared, I just don't find it pleasant. Besides, I'll admit, I kind of had fun earlier at the Gym Battle. But I don't really want to do it again. Don't force me to do it once more," he sighed. "You're not backing out of this, are you?'

"Whatever. I'm not looking forward to it at all, but I'll do it. There's no way I'm going back on my word."

"Yeah, I knew you'd say that." Ruby laughed. "Well, I look forward to it. It's going to be a blast."

"Stop talking already or else I'm going to punch you so hard that you pass out."

"Alright, alright! Jeez, Chaka, I never knew your trainer gets embarrassed really easily," he teased, looking at the Blaziken resting on the floor.

Chaka seemed to have smiled and nodded in agreement, making Sapphire glare at him. She looked away quickly to avoid her trainer's rage. Ruru laughed at the scene.

Everything was going well for the two Hoenn Dex Holders. They travelled safely to a new region without any evil organizations to worry about (if you exclude the Gyarados encounter), they won a gym battle together, Ruby got his first badge with Sapphire's help, and now here they were, relaxing on a bench in the central of a large city. Things felt more normal as the days after they defeated ShadowNet together passed by.

The two finally thought that their lives would be a little normal for once. But how could they stay normal, when they're Pokedex Holders? It sounded surreal.

Suddenly, Chaka and Ruru sensed something in the area.

It all went by quickly; Ruby and Sapphire felt composed one moment and then the next they were being attacked by a purple cat-like Pokémon. Immediately, Chaka and Ruru went into battle positions. They both went in front of their respective trainers to protect them and they glared at their foe.

The two Pokédex Holders eyed the Pokémon. Did it belong to the wild? Most likely not. Wild Pokémon usually want to stay away from humans, unless they were being bothered by them. Their attacker must've belong to a trainer. Which meant that they were being targeted by someone… Again.

Ruby took out his Pokédex, which identified their opponent as a Purrloin.

/ /They steal from people for fun, but their victims can't help but forgive them. Their deceptively cute act is perfect./ /

"It's called a Purrloin. Dark-type. Don't let it's cuteness trick you," Ruby informed his companions.

"Right," Sapphire replied.

Purrloin smirked at Ruru and used Night Slash. Both Pokémon were hit, yet it appeared to be that Ruru took more damage. Of course, she was a Psychic-type; Dark-type moves were super-effective against her. Not only that, but their trainers had also been affected by the attack. The two hollered in pain.

Ruby saw how his Kirlia struggled to get up and yelled, "RURU!" _'This isn't good. I have to send her back before she gets hurt even more! I shouldn't put her through the trouble of going against a Dark-type…' _He took out Ruru's Pokéball and attempted to return her back inside, but Ruru refused.

"Their voices, I could hear them," an eerie masculine voice spoke. A young man with green hair and a hat walked into the scene. "Your Pokémon wants to protect you... It doesn't want to go back inside." His voice was emotionless. His eyes told the same thing; empty.

"How would you know?" Ruby glared at the individual. "Were you the one who was behind all of this?"

"I could hear it," he continued. "Their passion and their love for their trainers. How odd. Father once told me that all Pokémon outside the castle hated their trainers, because they were placed in Pokéballs, and forced to do things against their wills. And yet…" He sighed in confusion. "Certainly I shall question my father about this later."

"What the hell are you even talking about?!" Sapphire exclaimed angrily. "You attacked us. _Why_?" The last part came out almost like a growl.

"Tell me, what are your purposes as Pokémon Trainers?"

"We'll answer your stupid question if you tell us why you attacked us in the first place!" Sapphire retorted.

"To observe. To inform. I have no task at the moment, I am merely here upon my own will. Coincidentally, I stumbled upon you two," he replied blankly.

"What do you mean "to observe" and "to inform"?! Don't bullsh*t us–"

They needed answers, and with Sapphire's behaviour, he knew that they weren't going to get any of it. And so Ruby decided to interrupt Sapphire by placing a hand on her shoulder, "I'll handle this."

Sapphire glared at Ruby, but didn't argue. She pulled away.

"Alright, you were here to observe us. Why us?" Ruby asked the young man calmly.

"You," he pointed a finger at Ruby. "I saw you with a Pokédex. Just now, and earlier today at the city."

Ruby recalled the event. He used the Pokédex because Sapphire and I were curious as to what the names of the unfamiliar Pokémon were.

"For that, Pokémon were shut in Pokéballs. Many, many of my friends were shut in Pokéballs," the mysterious trainer continued. "They suffer from it."

"How?" _'This guy… Who is he?'_

"The Pokédex is a machine made for collecting data on Pokémon. Pokémon get captured just to fulfill the desire of filling the Pokédex… They are then 'locked up' in those Pokéballs. Isn't that what happens?"

_'No,'_ Ruby wanted to answer. But he found himself staying silent. Thankfully, Sapphire hadn't argued against the trainer's words.

"As a trainer myself, I often find myself asking questions. Like, "is the Pokémon happy this way?" After all, if Pokémon are locked up in those Pokéballs, then it's "voice" can't be heard."

"Well, then what can you tell us about _our_ Pokémon? Are they happy this way? Because we've known our Pokémon for years, and from what I've seen… they seem damn happy and I'm not sure what your problem against them is. They don't have to locked up or be forced to do what they don't want to do. They can rebel. Pokémon do that. But trainers create bonds with those Pokémon, and eventually the Pokémon will listen to them," Ruby stated.

The young man remained silent. It was as if he was out of words.

"Well?" Ruby was getting impatient. He knew the man wasn't up to any good. He needed him to talk. "Ruru, Chaka, are you two happy with us?"

The two nodded instantly.

"See? These two disagree with what you're saying. And didn't you see the way Ruru refused to go back inside her Pokéball? She didn't have to keep on fighting, but she wanted to. She…" Ruby smiled at his teammate. "She wanted to protect us. You heard her, didn't you?"

"… Tell me, what are your purposes as Pokémon Trainers?" he asked.

"My purpose? It's to share the beauty of my Pokémon with the world. To let them shine in the spotlight, in front of hundreds of people. I want to let everyone know about how amazing they are. I participate in Contests to prove that," Ruby answered. "As for Sapphire–"

"–I want to fight with my Pokémon and become stronger," Sapphire interrupted him. Her tone sounded less angry. "I want to show everyone that my Pokémon are strong, because they can compete against the toughest opponents."

Ruby smiled. "Yeah. That's our purpose."_ 'Thanks, Sapphire.' _

The trainer looked down and nodded slowly. "I see… … … I have heard enough. I thank your Pokémon for allowing me to hear their voices," he looks up and turns around. "Continuing this conflict is unnecessary." He walked away. Then suddenly stopped. "My name… is N." He continued walking.

_'N, huh…' _

Purrloin walked over to N and follows him from behind.

...

Castelia City Pokémon Centre, 6:35pm...

...

Ruby and Sapphire sat at one of the tables. They waited for their Pokémon, who were given to the nurses to heal. Meanwhile, they talked about N. Just who was he, and what was he exactly tying to accomplish? He gave off an odd vibe, one that made both of them suspicious about his presence.

"I'm going to call Master if he knows anything about this N guy," Ruby said, taking out his Pokégear. He selected Wallace's contact and began to call him.

/ /Error: Cannot reach this number. Please try again. / /

Ruby looked at his Pokégear confusingly. "Weird… It's not working." He tried to call him again, but the same message was displayed on the small screen. "Maybe he's busy."

"Call senior Red?"

Ruby attempted to call Red's number.

/ /Error: Cannot reach this number. Please try again. / /

He began to feel uneasy.

"Here, I'll try," Sapphire suggested, taking out her own Pokégear. She tested her Pokégear if it could call senior Crystal.

/ /Error: Cannot reach this number. Please try again. / /

"Did it work?" Ruby asked.

"… No… It didn't. Why isn't it working?"

Ruby tried to call Emerald, while Sapphire attempted to call Platinum's number.

/ /Error: Cannot reach this number. Please try again. / /

The two looked at each other in bewilderment.

"Oh sh*t," Sapphire muttered. "How the hell are we going to warn the others?"

Ruby thought for a moment, and then he called White.

And after a few rings, it answered.

Ruby sighed in relief. "White! It's a good thing that you picked up." _'As I thought; we can't contact anyone outside of Unova.'_

"Huh? Is something wrong, Ruby?" She sounded surprised on the other line.

"I tried to contact several people from other regions. Master Wallace, Red, Emerald and Platinum. And Sapph here tried to contact Crystal, but nothing's working. We can't reach them. Right now, we're in Castelia City. The Pokégear should reach them from here, so we're not sure about what's going on. Can you try to call them?"

"Of course. Hang on a sec. I'll get Black to call someone. … Black! I need you to use your Pokégear. Can you call one of our seniors? Excluding Ruby and Sapphire? … I'll tell you why later. Just do it, please. … Thanks. Alright, Black's calling for us."

"Good," Ruby replied. "Anyways, the real reason why I called is because I wanted to ask you if you knew anyone named N."

"N? Um… Sorry, but I don't know anyone with that name. Did something happen?"

Ruby proceeded to tell White about his peculiar attack. "N kept on talking about how it's wrong to capture Pokémon in Pokéballs. He claimed that they suffer from it because they're forced to do things they don't want to do."

He heard her gasp. "That sounds awfully like the presentation I heard earlier by this guy named Ghetsis. He said he was representing Team Plasma," she mentioned. "They talked about Pokémon liberation. And… a lot of people listened. They released their Pokémon. It wasn't something I wanted to see. Some were even crying, Ruby."

"N must be part of Team Plasma, then," he murmured. 'Great,_ here we go again. Why can't things just remain peaceful for once?'_

"Yeah. … Oh, and Black couldn't reach them either. He tried to call Green and Pearl. Nothing's working."

Ruby sighed. "This is bad."

"I agree." He could imagine her frowning. "Should we contact the police?"

"At times like this, we can't always rely on the officials," he advised. "Do you think we could meet up?"

"Um… Yes, I think."

"Then let's do that, and maintain contact while we're at it. Where do you think we can meet up?"

"Does Nacrene City sound fine?"

"Uh… Let me check." He took out his tourist map of Unova. Nacrene didn't seem far. "Sure, it's fine."

"I'll call back soon, alright?"

"Alright. I'll make sure to give you a call if Black and I find something."

"Thanks. Be careful."

"You too."

Ruby hung up and looked at Sapphire, who was staring at him expectantly. He sighed. He couldn't believe that they were going through this again. Well, he did expect it to happen sooner or later, but he didn't expect it to happen this fast. "We have to get ready. Anything could happen. We don't want anything take us by surprise."

Sapphire nodded with a sigh.

Both of them didn't want to go through this again. The last time they did, they lost each other. Neither of them wanted that to happen once more.

"I'll protect you. I swear. I won't let you die like that again," he spoke without realizing.

Sapphire blushed and looked down. She smiled softly. "Don't worry about me too much, or else you'll drop your guard and I'll have to step in and save your sorry butt."

He smiled back. "Yeah."

...

Pallet Town, 7pm...

...

Daisy was sitting on her bed, with her Pokégear being held next to her ear. It rung three times before Red answered. "Hey, Red. I'm sorry, am I calling at a bad time?"

"Nah. No need to apologize."

"I forgot to call you beforehand since I had so much to do. I hope it isn't too late for you…"

"It's fine, Daisy. Really."

She smiled at his politeness. "I wanted to ask you something."

"Sure thing."

"What exactly happened to Blue?"

A pause.

She could hear Red take in a sharp breath. "Red?"

"I'm sorry, I don't know if I can tell you."

"Green told me some of it. I just want to hear the details from you. He… He won't tell me everything. And I don't want to push him. I hoped that you would tell me," she added.

"Oh. Then… Okay, I'll tell you."

"Thank you."

Red hesitated, but explained to her about what had happened before, "During our fight with ShadowNet, she was killed off. He blamed himself for it."

She remembered how Green expressed his guilt towards Blue the other night. "Why?"

"He was getting too distracted by the RLS system. I'm not entirely sure about what happened that night, but Blue ended up leaving. She went off to the enemy's base without letting us know. We only found out once Green received calls from her on his Pokégear. He went after her, saw that she destroyed the HQ, but she… ended up getting killed. She died of blood loss. He brought back her body and we buried her at the back of the laboratory."

"Oh dear… That's terrible. I'm so sorry," she frowned in dismay.

"Is Green alright?"

Daisy sighed, "No, he's not. He tries to make it seem like he is, but I know he's not. He's far from okay, from what I can tell."

"Yeah. He really loved Blue."

"I know. Green told me," Daisy said. "Um… Can you tell me more? Green told me about how she died, but I know he's not telling me something. He was really upset about this the other day, and that was when he… broke down and told me all about it. Don't tell him I told you this, he'd get mad."

"Don't worry, I know better than to give him a reason to get angry."

"He also told me she lost her memories, and that she didn't remember him. Did he meet her recently?"

"… When did he tell you about her, Daisy?"

She doesn't have any trouble remembering it. "October 29."

"October 29…" Red thought for a moment. "Green called me on the 28th. When he did, he told me he saw Blue the day before. He saw her in Pallet Town, in front of her old house before the kidnapping."

"She's here in Pallet Town?" Daisy's eyes widened.

"Yeah. He told me that he spoke to her, and she was still the same old Blue. The only thing was that she couldn't remember anything. Her memories had to be sacrificed during the revival. Arceus said he'd only revive one I think, but Green insisted on all of us. And yes, I also died. But thanks to your brother, I'm back. So is Blue, and the other Pokédex Holders who died in the battle." Red chuckled on the other line. "I can't believe Green manage to make a deal with the creator of all Pokémon."

"Was Blue the only one who had to give up her memories?"

"Yes. Green thought that it'd be best if she lost her memories, since he wanted her to forget all of the pain she felt in her past. He was being selfless, and I was surprised. I thought he'd make someone else forget. But I was proud, and I'm sure Blue would've been too. He didn't let his selfishness overcome him."

Daisy smiled. She felt proud of her little brother for doing all of those great things.

"Oh, and I forgot to mention; Blue almost recognized him. Which was odd because her memories were erased, but somehow she found him to be someone familiar."

"It's true love, I'm telling you," Daisy remarked happily. "Thank you, Red. For telling me."

"Anytime, Daisy. If you have more things to ask me, just call."

Daisy hung up. She walked out of her room and went inside Green's room to check up on him. The light in his room was turned off, but the lamp on his desk illuminated his room enough for her to see. She saw him sitting in front of his desk like always, except this time he had dozed off. His head rested on the desk, with scattered papers surrounding him. He must've fell asleep while working.

She sighed and walked over to him, gently stroking his hair. He looked exhausted, so she made sure not to wake him up. _'Oh Green… I'm sorry this all had to happen.' _She was aware of how difficult things had been for him. No wonder why he always seemed to tired in the mornings. When she asked him about it, he'd just tell her that he slept late the previous night. He made it seem like it wasn't a big problem.

Until now, Daisy knew it was more than that. Blue's death must've haunted him. She felt devastated for her younger brother. All he ever did nowadays was to attempt to upgrade the RLS system. Even if it tortured him, he still went on with it.

She admired Green's loyalty to his fellow Pokédex Holders. She knew that he was doing this for them. He was the kind of guy who wouldn't let his own problems stop him from doing something important, especially if it was for his family… and friends.

Daisy took the blanket from his bed and draped it over his shoulders. Then, she leaned over and gave him a tender kiss on the forehead. "Goodnight, Green. Love you," she whispered before she turned off the lamp, walked out of his room and quietly closed his door.

* * *

><p><strong>This is very late… I'm sorry. ;_; The next chapter has been planned out entirely, which is a good thing! I'll start writing it tomorrow in the afternoon or something. Although I kind of have writer's block for chapter 10… Ugh. Oh well. I'll get to that soon. I'm so glad that it's summer vacation; more writing time, less school. Hooray! <strong>

**Sayonara! :D **


	8. Hiding In The Shadows

**Fast update! This wasn't supposed to be as quick since I had other things planned for chapter eight, but I'm glad it turned out like this. ****Hope you'll like this one!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Hiding In The Shadows<p>

Route 12, Unova, 8:22pm...

Bianca glanced at her Xtransceiver; it was 8:22. Roughly half an hour until 9pm. She knew that she had to go back to the town now. She didn't want to be scolded by any of the citizens, especially the ones who insisted on letting her stay in a house rather than in a tent outdoors.

She quickly placed her belongings in her bag then walked back to her temporary home.

...

8:46pm...

...

Bianca opened the door, turned on the lights and removed her shoes. She placed her bag on the living room table and she sat on the couch. On her way back, she saw how people hurried back to their homes. Thankfully, she made it back inside right on time.

She took out a binder from her bag and opened it. She arranged the contents of the binder because it was completely messy. Bianca sighed as she rummaged through the folders she placed in the binder. Too many research papers. Her task had seemed simple: travel around the region, and gather as much information on Kyurem as she could. She flew through all of the cities in Unova for the past week or so, although she wasn't able to collect enough data on the legendary Pokémon. It was frustrating.

She fixed her glasses and started to put the notes she took from all over the region together in paragraphs.

...

10:05pm...

...

Bianca smiled as she finished writing the third page of her report. She didn't know how many pages in total it would be. But since she had travelled the whole entire region, she expected to have about ten pages to submit to Professor Juniper. Good. A ten page report on a legendary Pokémon is a great accomplishment. For her. She was certain that Professor Juniper would be very happy with the results of her research. She was glad that she ended up in Lacunosa, because she was certain that most of the notes she wrote came from the town.

She glance at the clock and realized that it was roughly 10 o'clock. That was when she told herself that she would give herself another hour to work on it. And then she would go to sleep in bed. Which was a little odd, since it wasn't hers. She insisted on using her sleeping bag because she felt as if she was overstaying her welcome in the home, but they had still told her that it was fine. And that she should just make herself at home.

The old folklore stuck with the townspeople for a long time. Even up to this day, they don't go out of their houses after 9pm. Lacunosa Town was surrounded by a wall to protect the citizens from the "monster" she had been researching on – Kyurem. Everyone claimed that they don't believe in the old legend where Kyurem had taken people and Pokémon away to eat them at night, but they still refuse to exit their homes once it's nine.

She decided to follow their rules to stay indoors to avoid any problems.

...

11:52pm...

...

Bianca was finally with getting ready for bed. She was so exhausted. She had stayed up the previous nights, and barely got any sleep in the process because she wanted to finish her notes. She worked on it until she passed out on the spot. It was a good thing that she was too tired to think about finishing the actual report at the moment. She placed her papers back in her bag and left it under her bed. She turned off the lights in the room before climbing into the bed, pulling the blanket on top of her.

...

November 3, Lacunosa Town, 12am...

...

Several figures walked slowly towards the house. They had waited for a few hours, and now all of their efforts in completing the mission would be completed. It was dark outside. Unless they looked close enough, people (including their target) wouldn't be able to see them.

"See? I told you she'd be sleeping now. There was no need for any violence," a voice whispered. A girl. "She's been surviving on roughly two and a half hours of sleep for four days. She wouldn't go any further than that. And I can assure you that she won't be waking up for at least more than six hours."_ 'At least I don't have to knock you out... I didn't want to do that...' _

"You're right. Although, I gotta say; her dedication to her work is admirable," a boy replied quietly.

"Indeed. Now, let us go. We have a mission to finish." The others nodded in reply.

...

9am...

...

Aurea Juniper knocked on the door. "Bianca? I hope I'm not bothering you. I came here like you told me to."

She waited for a few minutes. Nobody replied, nor answered the door. She assumed Bianca was still sleeping.

"I'm coming in, alright?"

Professor Juniper opened the door and went inside. She looked around, and saw no sight of her blonde assistant. "Bianca? Where are you?" How odd. Nowadays, Bianca would never wake up before 10am. She couldn't have gone out.

Her bag was on the table, with all of the research she had been working on for the past days; her shoes were still left by the door; and her hat was placed on the small table beside her bed. Everything seemed to be in the right place. The only problem was that Bianca wasn't there.

It didn't seem like she had left at all.

She called Bianca on the Xtransceiver, but there was no answer.

Just where did she go?

Professor Juniper decided that she would ask the other citizens if they saw Bianca. She went outside, looking for the elder that knows about the old legend; the one Bianca would talk about whenever they were in a call. When she found the old woman, she immediately asked her about Bianca. But even she didn't know where the blonde trainer went. All the elder told her was that she didnt see Bianca go outside of the house. Bianca was obedient and she didn't disobey their rule of never going outside at night. During her stay, never did she once go outside like she wasn't supposed to. She had been indoors all day, from what the elder had told her.

The female professor couldn't help but to feel worried about her assistant.

She got her Xtransceiver again and proceeded to call Cheren and Black. She breathed a sigh of relief when they both answered the calls.

"We have a problem," she announced. "Bianca is missing."

...

Meanwhile in Accumula Town...

...

"What?!" Black and Cheren gasped simultaneously.

Bianca? Missing? No. This couldn't be happening. Not Bianca. Not one of his childhood friends.

"I had sent Bianca to travel around the region to collect information on Kyurem for me. She's been doing a wonderful job, and lately she has been staying in a Lacunosa Town."

"... That's the one with the Kyurem folklore, isn't it?" Cheren asked. Black wasn't sure if he knew what folklore was he talking about.

"Yes, it is," Professor Juniper confirmed.

"Uh, what folklore? I don't think I'm catching on to this," he said.

"To sum it up, the town lives in the fear of being taken away and eaten by Kyurem at night. Both people and Pokémon. Supposedly, it happened a long time ago. Because of that, the townspeople built a wall surrounding Lacunosa to protect the residents from Kyurem. And nobody comes out at night. Ever. Even Bianca has to follow that rule," she explained to him.

Black took a moment to process all of the information. It all sounded... fictitious.

"I know it doesn't seem true," she said when she saw Black's confused reaction. "Believe me, I don't know if I truly believe that really happened back then. Even the people living in the town claim they don't believe it anymore. It's an old legend."

Black nodded. "So... Do you think..."

"No, Black," she shook her head. "She followed the rules and never went out at night. That's what an elder citizen told me. And she knows Bianca. Also, from the looks of where she was staying... I believe she was kidnapped. I want you two to find her."

"We have to find her then!" Cheren exclaimed, his concern was clear in his tone. "Professor, do you have a lead on where she is?! Anything?! Clues?! If not, then I'll just find her! I'll go to Lacunosa Town, find a way to track her down, and I'll bring her back! I swear...!"

"I'm sorry. I don't know where she could possibly be..." the professor replied half-heartedly. "I'm really sorry, this is the best I can do. It's up to you two. I'm counting on you both to find her."

"Don't worry, Professor," Black assured her. "We'll find her. I think I know who took her..." He furrowed his eyebrows and gritted his teeth. _'Team Plasma.'_

"I expected nothing less," she made an attempt to smile genuinely. Her worry didn't falter at all. "Good luck, you two. Call if you need anything, or if you find anything." With that said, she left the call.

At first, Cheren and Black were too deep in thought to say anything to each other. Both of them were thinking about saving Bianca. But then Cheren broke the silence between them, "Black, you said you might know who took her."

"Yeah. Team Plasma. Have you heard of them?"

"Perhaps. I'm not certain. ... Hold on, are they the ones who have been telling speeches about releasing your Pokémon?"

"That's the one," Black replied, nodding.

"What does Bianca have to do with their plans?"

"I don't know," Black admitted. "I really don't. Sorry. But I... I just have a feeling. We have to find Team Plasma."

"I swear we'll hunt them down and get her back," Cheren vowed. "I'm going to see if I can find any information on Team Plasma. I'll call you soon."

Black nodded. "Alright. See you, Cheren.

"Bye." Cheren ended the call.

Black sighed and folded his arms "What should I do now?"

"Black!" he heard White exclaim from behind.

He turned around and smiled at her. "Hey, Miss President."

"I've been looking for you."

"Sorry. I was taking to Professor Juniper and Cheren," he tried to say it calmly, but his feelings got the best of him.

White could hear the sadness and worry in his tone. "What's wrong?" She laced a hand on his cheek.

"Bianca's missing," he revealed, frowning.

White's eyes widened in shock.

"Professor Juniper couldn't find her. She was staying in Lacunosa Town, doing some research, but then she wasn't there. Nobody knows where she is. You're not supposed to go outside at night when you're in Lacunosa, and Bianca followed that rule. Nobody saw her go out. I don't know what happened to her. I have a feeling Team Plasma had something to do with it..."

"Oh, Black... I'm sorry... We'll find her, I promise," she said soothingly. She pulled him closer and hugged him. "We'll find her. Don't worry."

Black wrapped his arms around her and rested his forehead on the top of her head, as he was a little taller than her. "I'm so worried about her..." he muttered.

"I know, I am too," she sighed. "Everything's going to be fine."

"... Thanks, Miss President," he made an attempt to smile. Black pulled away and kissed her softly.

She blushed slightly and kissed him back. "You're welcome..."

Black suddenly remembered what they were doing today. "I almost forgot; aren't we supposed to meet up with Ruby and Sapphire?"

"Um, yeah. Around noon at Nacrene City's Café Warehouse," she reminded him. Then she promptly thought of something. "We should ask them for their help. I'm sure we can track her down with our seniors helping us."

Black agreed. "Good thinking. We don't have any Pokémon that can track others, I think. We _could_ borrow the Stoutland that belongs to Bianca's dad, but... I doubt he'll let us."

"Maybe Cheren already borrowed Stoutland?"

"Yeah, you're right. He probably already thought of that," Black chuckled momentarily. Cheren always knew what to do.

"Do you think Ruby and Sapphire are awake by now?"

Black hesitated. "Uh... Sure, I guess?"

"I don't want to wake up Sapphire, she might get mad."

"You're right. Let's call Ruby."

"Okay," White said as she took out her Pokégear and dialled Ruby's number. He answered after two rings. "Good morning, senior! We have something important to tell you."

"Morning. What's up?" Ruby replied on the other line.

"Well–"

"My friend Bianca's missing. We need your help to track her down. Please. It could lead us to Team Plasma," Black blurted out, interrupting White.

Ruby didn't say anything.

"Ruby?" White said.

"Sorry. I was thinking about something. I'll meet you both at the Café Warehouse at 12pm, right?"

"Yes," White nodded. "Twelve o'clock. More or less."

"Alright. I'll wake Sapphire up right now. And we can get going to Nacrene City."

_'Phew... Good thing I called Ruby instead of her...' _White thought to herself. "Thank you, Ruby," she said.

"No problem, see you two later." Ruby ended the call.

"Hey Miss President, I can go on my own so you could keep on working," Black offered.

"That's not necessary, but thank you. I appreciate it," she smiled. "I don't have to stay."

"You sure?"

"A hundred percent."

Black bobbed his head. "Okay. Then we better get ready to go to Nacrene City."

...

Café Warehouse, Nacrene City, 12:09pm...

...

It was a lovely afternoon at Nacrene City. The sky was clear, the sun was shining, and wild Pidoves could heard chirping happily in the distance. Black and White were sitting at one of the outdoor tables of the café as they talked about several things.

They waited for their senior Pokédex Holders to arrive at their meeting spot. During their wait, White took the time to admire the scenery. She allowed herself to be distracted by its beauty, despite the constant feeling of distress threatening to overthrow her emotions. Still, she was glad that she was outside to see it all with Black.

On the other hand, Black hadn't put much thought into appreciating their surroundings. He was too worried about Bianca.

"Hey, our Unova juniors!" came a familiar voice from behind. It was none other than Sapphire. She walked alongside Ruby towards them.

"Sapphire, Ruby!" White grinned. "It's good to see you both. C'mon, have a seat," she said, gesturing to the chairs in front of them. The two Hoenn Dex Holders obliged. "How's your stay in Unova so far?"

"It's been pretty good," Ruby answered. "We challenged the Castelia City Gym together, since Sapphire insisted on making me participate in a Gym battle."

"That must've been fun! Did you check out the art gallery?"

"Yes, that was the first place we visited when we arrived. We met Burgh there. He was talking to Sapphire, but she didn't know that he was the Gym Leader until I told her."

"Whatever. I didn't think he was at first." Sapphire glared at him. Her expression softened when she looked over at her juniors. "You're quiet for once," she said to Black. "We'll help you guys find her."

He smiled at her and nodded. "Yeah."

"But first, we need to talk about something," Ruby began. The atmosphere changed between the four Pokédex Holders. "Team Plasma."

"The speech they told at Accumula Town... Ghetsis told everyone about how we have to release them because we're just selfishly commanding them what to do. We act like we're partners, but in reality we just force them to do things like they're our personal slaves," White described, looking down at her hands.

"N told us the same thing," Sapphire added. "Pokémon suffer from being with their trainer. They're locked up in Pokéballs like prisoners. ... But we told him otherwise. And our Pokémon disagreed with him too. Then he just left. It was weird."

"Yeah, he also kept on talking about some 'voice' he was hearing. He thanked our Pokémon at the end for letting him hear their voices," Ruby said. "But the speeches... people actually listened to what that Ghetsis guy had to say?"

Their two juniors nodded.

Black explained to them, "I don't know why they would do that either. They said their goodbyes once they set their Pokémon free, even if they obviously looked like they didn't want to. There's been a lot of cases of wild Pokémon attacking individuals, but wild Pokémon usually try to stay away from humans. Those ones didn't; they were used to being around people. I'm certain that those Pokémon once belonged to trainers."

"They haven't been reported to have attacked anyone, right?" Sapphire asked. "No actual fighting or assaults? Just speeches that somehow convince other people to follow their own beliefs?"

Black shook his head. "No. We haven't heard anything about that. Well, we barely know anything about them anyway."

"Well, Ghetsis and N are part of it. The real question is... just how big is Team Plasma?" Sapphire folded her arms. "We don't know anything about our enemy, and that's not a good thing. We have to dig deeper. So we're going to follow the tracks they left at Bianca's and get them talking."

"You have Pokémon that can track down someone's scent, right? I recall you having some sort of canine..."

"Nana, my Mightyena, can do that," Ruby claimed as he grinned proudly in reply. "Just lead us to a place where Bianca was at recently."

"She stayed in a house in Lacunosa Town before she disappeared. We'll guide you there. I'll ask Professor Juniper about which house she stayed on the way there," Black said.

Ruby nudged Sapphire with his elbow. "Sapph, I'm going to ride your Tropius with you because I don't have a Flying-type with me."

"Sure," Sapphire smiled. "How long will it take to get there?"

"Roughly an hour," Black replied.

Sapphire nodded and stood up. "Then let's go. We should try to get there before sunset."

"Miss President? What about you?" Black asked, looking over at his fellow Unova Dex Holder.

"Barbara won't be able to handle it, so I'll tag along with you and Brav. Is that okay?"

Black nodded. "Yeah, of course. You're more than welcome. Brav seems to like you anyway."

The three other Pokédex Holders and then followed Sapphire to an open area where they could send out their Flying-type Pokémon.

Sapphire sent out her Tropius and Black sent out his Braviary. They climbed onto their respective Pokémon, while Ruby went with Sapphire and White went with Black. Then Black informed his Pokémon to lead the others to Lacunosa Town, and Brav obliged immediately. He spread his wings and took off into the sky. Toro followed Brav as Sapphire told him to do.

...

Lacunosa Town, 1:43pm...

...

Brav and Toro landed near the front of the Pokémon Centre. The four Pokédex Holders got off their Flying-type Pokémon.

"This is Lacunosa Town?" Ruby observed as he looked around the town. "It looks cool."

"I know, right?" Sapphire stated excitedly. "Too bad we can't stay for long."

"We'll come back later," Ruby placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I hope," she sighed.

Black walked towards the 'closest house to the Pokémon Centre with a small garden on the rooftop', as Professor Juniper instructed him. "Hey, I think this is the place..." He knocked once, but he didn't expect anyone to answer. He opened the door and gestured for the others to follow him inside. They did.

Ruby closed the door behind him since he was the last one to enter.

Black scanned the residence and found a few of Bianca's belongings. Professor Juniper left them as they were before she went missing. "Yeah, I was right. This is where she stayed at."

The four of them looked around, searching for clues that would help lead them to the enemy.

"I don't see anything suspicious about this place..." Sapphire remarked. "Everything seems so normal. It's as if she went out for a walk."

"Except she was gone by morning. She shouldn't have went outside, right?" Ruby glanced at White. She nodded. "Something doesn't seem right... Everything's here, excluding her. No signs of a struggle or anything."

"Um, guys?" White got their attention. She was holding a binder, filled with various papers and folders. "I think I found something." Black, Sapphire and Ruby walked towards White to see what she was holding.

"Research papers?" Ruby said upon closer inspection. "Can I see that, White?"

"Of course." She handed Ruby the binder.

Ruby flipped through the pages and read a few parts. Sapphire leaned in from the side to also get a look at Bianca's research.

"Bianca is Professor Juniper's assistant," Black mentioned. He pondered for a moment to remember what Professor Juniper told him and Cheren when she had called to break the news to them about Bianca's disappearance. "She was doing some research on Kyurem around the region."

"Yeah. There's a few other topics that she was exploring on, but the most recent ones are about Kyurem," Ruby spoke as he flipped through some of the pages. "We don't have time to read through it, but we know that she's been trying to find out more about this rare Pokémon. And somehow that lead her to being captured by a group of criminals."

"What do you think they're plotting?" White frowned. "If they were targeting Bianca for the research she has made, they wouldn't just leave this behind. She probably knows more about Kyurem than some people in this region. All of it is written in here. Yet they just... they only took her, and not the papers."

"Their objective is unknown at the moment, but you're right. If they wanted to make use of Bianca's knowledge on Kyurem, they would take everything here," Ruby agreed with her. "This is weird."

"She's not even done the actual report, though. Wouldn't they wait for her to finish it all so they won't have to go through the trouble of doing that themselves?" Sapphire muttered.

Black's eyes widened at the realization. It all finally made sense to him. The disappearance, the research that was left, and Team Plasma's suspicious actions. "... They don't want her to finish it. Team Plasma wants her to stop doing the research. They don't want her to keep on doing it, just so that they can take it to use it for their own plans. Team Plasma must have kidnapped her because they don't want her to interfere with whatever plans they made regarding Kyurem."

Sapphire, Ruby and White were quiet. They thought about Black's conclusion, and in the end, it made sense to them too. Everything clicked into place. The three of them believed that as well.

Ruby sent out Nana. "Nana, help us find this girl named Bianca. She stayed in this house for a few days, so you can start anywhere. Can you do that?" he asked gently. Nana nodded in response and began sniffing the items that had Bianca's scent.

"We're counting on you, Nana," Sapphire encouraged the Mightyena.

Nana let out it's signature cry and continued. Eventually, she followed the scent outside of the house. She took a whiff of the air for a moment before she pointed to a path towards Route 12 with her snout.

Ruby understood and declared, "Lead the way, Nana! We'll be right behind you!"

She gave him a quick nod before she took off towards the direction of the scent. Her trainer and his friends ran after her from behind.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was supposed to be about a different set of Pokédex Holders, but plans changed. Really glad they did because this fits in quite well with the plot. I didn't know what to do for those Dex Holders after they had their spotlight in chapter. But they will get their chance in the next chapter! ^-^ (I think. Maybe another idea will come by again...)<strong>

**Also, thanks for all of your lovely reviews in the previous chapter. It made me happy, seeing you all supporting this story and all. And thanks to that one person who told me that Chaka is actually a girl, not a boy. Haha, I must've read the bio wrong.**

**One more thing: It's been a week in the story since the epilogue of SA. Do you remember what happened in the last scene of Special Adventures? I hope you do, because it's important to remember that one little part at the very end. **

**I'm not sure if the next chapter will be updated as fast as this one, since I planned for more things to ****happened. Like battles and stuff, and you know I'm not too great on writing those fight scenes. But I won't spoil much! ;D I just... I don't know. Oh well, I hope it'll be fine.**

**Bye guys! **


End file.
